Love Me
by TheChaosinWishing
Summary: Bella meets Edward in a meadow and they quickly become friends. But then he was to move away and Bella is left alone again with no friends. She has an aciddent and doesn't rememeber anything. She meets Edward again and doesn't know who he is.
1. A Friend

**Hey guys so I was like being bored and just reading some other peoples stories and then I came up with this idea:) Soooo I hope you like it:) And I don't own anything. It all belongs to S.M:D**

* * *

I was officially sick of my life! I was only thirteen too! This wasn't exposed to happen till I was in my 20's right?! No one wanted me and no on cared! Me and my mom left my dad because he said that he didn't want us anymore. And now I barely get to see my mom because she works all the time! I didn't have any friends at school so I was a complete loner... It wasn't fair. I just wanted someone who could love me for me. To have _someone_.

I started to cry... No one had shown me what love really means. No one understands. Everyone at school has their mom and dads and are spoiled little brats and look at me! I'm just... Bella. I have no dad, a mom who is barely ever with me and no friends. I had never had one in my life. Ugh! Sometimes I just wanted out. But I knew that I had to be strong. For my mom. I would never let her see me like this. It would hurt her to much.

I wiped my tears away and started to look around. I had went exploring because I had gotten bored at home.

_Where am I? _I thought to myself while getting up. Ok so I knew that I was in a forest that much was pretty obvious.

It was a meadow. It was very pretty and it being summer, the sunlight added more magic to it. There were flowers everywhere... And I could hear a stream close by.

I heard a slight russel in the trees. I whipped around. Nothing was there.

"Hello?" I called, without moving.

I heard the russel again.

"I know your there!" I said while folding my arms across my chest. Just then a boy who was probably my age came walking into the meadow. I had seen him at my school. Edward Cullen. Oh great. He was basically the super star at my school. Everyone loved him! Every girl had a crush on him... Except me. Ok I'll admit he is pretty beautiful... But that doesn't mean that he is in the inside.

"What are you doing here?" I glared at him.

He glared back. "I should ask you the same. This is _my _meadow. I'm the one who found it."

"You know just because you found it does not mean that it's yours." I said back.

"Well I did." He said.

"Whatever."

"Hey don't you go to my school?" He said while softening his glare. "Isabella right?"

Wow I couldn't believe that he actually knew my name! "Um sure yeah that's my name... and you are..?" I decided to play dumb.

"Edward... Almost everyone in the school knows that."

"Whatever." I said and unfolded my arms.

"Is that your favorite word or something?" He asked me.

"Um no."

"Oh seems like it." He said while laughing. Ok so yeah he also had a beautiful smile.

I laughed with him. "So Isabella... What brings you here?"

I sat down on the ground. "Well... First of all, call me Bella please. And second... I'm getting pretty sick of my life right now."

Edward came and sat a foot away from me. "And why is that?" He asked when he got comfortable.

"Well..." I wasn't sure I should basically come right out and tell him my whole life story. I decided that it was safe. "My mom left my dad because he had said that he didn't want us anymore. My mom now has to work two jobs so I barely ever get to see her. I have no friends at school... Everyone treats me like I'm nothing. Sometimes... I just want out."

"Oh..." He looked at me with concern, sympathy... and love? "I'm sorry Bella. If I knew that then I would've been your friend. You know what! I will be your friend."

Not what you here from you average teenage guy. "Umm ok."

"Oh and Bella..." He said. "Your dad is stupid for not wanting you. _Any_ guy is stupid for that."

"Hmmm... Thanks." I smiled at him.

Maybe now... I finally had a friend. "So Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Yellow... what's yours?"

"Brown."

"That's cool..."

"Have you ever dated anyone?" He asked me.

I laughed. "No...Every guy I meet doesn't like me."

"Uhhh... I'm not so sure about that. You should hear them in the locker room."

"Hmmm..." I said. Being really surprised. "That's just weird! I'm... so... so... so plain!"

"Bella your beautiful!" Edward said. His eyes grew and I blushed and looked down.

"Umm thanks." I said.

"Ummm yeah... So do you like anyone at school?"

"Nope." I said and popped the p. "Do you? I mean you must because every girl in the school likes you."

"Umm no..." He said.

"Oh come on!" I said while smiling. "You must like someone!"

"Well yes I do, but I'm not going to tell you if that's what your thinking!" He smiled back at me.

"Fine, don't tell me."

"Do you want to dance?" He asked me.

"Ummm I do, but I don't know how." I confessed.

"Oh it's all in the leading." He got up and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. So he was strong too?

"Come one." He pulled me into the middle of the meadow. He put my feet on his and started dancing. He stopped suddenly. He grabbed something out of his pocket. An iPod. He put on ear plug into his and the other into mine. He pressed play and started dancing again. The song was This I Promise You by Nsync.

When the song ended he stopped too. He smiled at me. "See wasn't that fun?"

I smiled back at him. "Yeah, that was."

I realized that I was still holding his hand. But for some reason I didn't want to let go.

We both sat down in the ground still holding hands. "Bella?"  
"Hmm?"

"I'm never going to leave you. I promise." He said.

"Thanks Edward."

"And I guess I will tell you who I like."

I looked at him and smiled.

"You."

* * *

**What will Bella say?! I only I know... Well actually right now I really don't hehe**

**Review please!**


	2. Everyones Always Leaving

**Oh ok guys so thanks for the favoriteing and stuffers like that:D Hope u like this next one:D**

* * *

Edward got up and started running away before I could even say anything.

"Wait!" I said and got up. He stopped right where he was. He didn't turn to look at me or anything but just stood there.

"Meet me here tomorrow at 1:00." I told him. He nodded and started running in the forest.

I sat back down, still in shock. He likes _me?!_There's just no way! I'm to normal and well he's... beautiful. No he doesn't like me. Then why did he say that he did!? Ok so maybe he did like me...

I laid down and started smiling. "YESSSS!" I said. I hear more russeling in somewhere. I quickly got up and started running back home. All the sudden I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

_**Tomorrow, 1:30**_

I was late! I told myself. I ran into the meadow and Edward was waiting for me.

"I am so sorry!" I said. "I meant to leave by 12:30 but something came up."

"It's ok Bella." He said and smiled at me. He was gorgeous. "Why don't you come and sit down?" I walked over to him and sat a foot away from him.

"Bella I have to ask you something." He told me.

"Ok go ahead." I said and smiled at him.

"Do you feel the same way as me?" I was a little shocked but smiled.

"Yes." He smiled at me.

"So what do want to do?" He asked me.

"I want to ask you something." I told him. He smiled and nodded.

"Are you going to leave me? Because your the only friend I have. I don't ever want you to leave me."

He grabbed both my hands. "Never."

* * *

"Yeah so much for that Edward!" I yelled up at the sky in our meadow. He did leave me. Right before school started and we would be in the eight grade together. But no instead he had to leave. I grabbed onto the necklace that he had given me before he left. I could feel my heart slowly breaking. I started crying. I couldn't help it. I only had a summer with him. It wasn't fair. Everyone was always leaving. And to make matters even worse... I was going back to California to live with Charlie. He had told us sorry and he wanted us back. But I knew he meant it. I could see it in his eyes.

I couldn't stand being in this meadow anymore. I started running with tears streaming down my face. I wanted this pain to end. I ran across the streat without even caring if a car was coming. There never was when I did this. But I guess this time I was wrong.

I stopped in the middle of the street and the last thing that I could remember seeing was bright lights and hearing a horn.

* * *

I woke up and felt pain everywhere in my body. I could hear someone crying near by me.

"It's going to be ok Renne." I heard someone say. "She's just fine."

I snapped open my eyes. "Mom? Dad?"

"Bella!" My mom yelled and hugged me. Ouch.

"Mom where am I?" I asked.

"Your at the hospital Bella. You got hit by a car. Your suffering from memory loss though honey. You have a broken leg and two broken ribs."

"Memory loss?" I asked. Well that is true... I think. I mean I can't remember anything. I only can recall where I live and what school I went to. Did I have any friends?

"When I am aloud to leave?" I asked them.

"In two weeks sweetheart." My dad told me. "That's when we go to Cali." He smiled down at me.

I tried to smile up at him but it hurt do that. It hurt to even talk.

I felt something around my neck. I grabbed it and looked down at it. It was a heart. A silver heart. "Who gave this to me?" I asked them.

"We don't know Bella." my dad said. "We were hoping that you did."

I know it sounded strange but... I felt like this necklace had all the answers. Who ever gave this to me it why I got into that car accident. I knew it. Maybe he was waiting for me right now.

I vowed to never fall in love. Until I met the one who gave me this. I prayed that, that day would come.

_**On Year Later. First Day at Highschool. **_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I fell out of my bed and slammed the stop button on my phone. Ugh. I said while slamming my head down on the ground. First day of high school. Still no friends. Still wondering where that necklace came from. Still hoping.

I got up and grabbed my phone and went to my closet. I grabbed my favorite shirt, a splendid jersey racer-back tank. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, my overlapping heart bracelet, my yellow flower ring, my yellow raybans, and converse and my heart necklace. **(Pics on profile)**

I went into my bathroom and took a shower and then put all my stuff on. I ran downstairs and grabbed something to eat. I was home alone and had to walk to school. Yay. I grabbed my backpack and bag and ran outside and locked the door behind me. I arrived at school and went over to the front office.

"Hi, I'm new here. I'm Bella Swan." I told the receptionist.

"Oh yes Bella hears your schedule and a map. The best ways to each class is highlight for you hun." She smiled at me and handed me the stuff.

"Thanks." I smiled back at her.

"Have a nice day and have fun." She said and answered the ringing phone.

"Thanks." I mouthed. Even though all hope was lost once I stepped out of the car a year ago.

I walked outside and saw a group of four girls laughing and talking. The first one had long blonde hair that went to her waist and was like a model. **(Pics of her outfit on profile.) **One was kinda short and black hair that went to her shoulders. **(More pics!)** On had blondish-brownish hair that also went to her waist. **(PICTURES!!)** And then the other one had brown hair that went to her shoulders. I kept walking past them knowing that they would probably just ignore me. I mean sure they looked like freshmen like me but still. They probably knew a lot more people then me.

"Hey!" One of them said. I ignored her knowing that she would say something rude like everyone did.

"Hey I'm talking to you." I stopped and turned around. They were all smiling at me.

They gestured for me to come over and I joined their little group. "Yes?" I said while raising an eyebrow.

"You new here?" The one with blondish-brown hair asked.

"Yes."

"Welcome to the world where being yourself iis never enough." The one with black hair said and held out her hand. I shook her hand. "The names Alice."

"Bella... You guys look like freshmen too."

"Yeah we are, but we know just about everyone hear." The one with brown hair said. "My names Carmen." She said and we shook hands.

"I'm Rosalie, Rose for short though." She said and we both shook hands.

"And I'm Kate, but please feel free to call me Katie."

"So Bella, what's your first class?" Carmen asked me.

"Umm Bio." I told her.

"Oh cool me too! Come one the bells probably going to ring soon so come on!" She grabbed my hand and walked me to my first class. So the start of my day didn't turn out so bad. I actually had friends.


	3. New School, New Friends, New House

**Hey guys so thanks for all the reviews:) I really enjoy them:) **

**I don't own anything;)**

* * *

I walked to lunch with Alice and Rose. They were talking about taking me shopping and I really enjoyed that thought. Some time to get out with girls. We all got our food and went to sit down with Kate and Carmen.

"Hey Bella!" Kate said when I sat down. "How were your classes?"

"Oh they were fine, yours?" I asked her while taking a bite of an apple.

"Oh they were great." Kate and Carmen said at once and we all laughed.

"So what school did you go to for 8th grade?" Carmen asked me.

"Oh the middle school for this high school." I told them.

"That's weird we went to that school too..." She said.

"Yeah I took the program from home schooling." I told her.

"Oh well that explains it." She laughed. She looked at my necklace. "Where did you get that?" She asked me.

"Actually I don't know..." I told them all. "I got hit by a car and this was around my neck. I don't remember anything. Not even who gave it to me. I've tried to figure it out but I didn't have any friends so I don't know... But I feel like a guy gave it to me. And I think he's waiting for me. And I'm waiting for him too. I've vowed to never fall in love until I find him."

"That's the sweetest thing EVER!" Rosalie said. We all laughed when everyone went quiet.

"So this school is like huge!" I told them.

"Oh I know right?!" Alice said. "We even have a stage in hear!" She pointed behind me and I turned around and saw a stage.

"A stage in the lunch room! Why would you need that?!"

"I don't really know but I guess some people who know how to sing and stuff do that all the time and go up there. They also sing happy birthday to everyone who has one."

"Well that's embarrassing." I said.

"Whens your birthday Bella?" Kate asked me.

"September 17." I told them.

"Well I guess you will get to get sung to." Kate laughed.

"Oh oops." I said and laughed.

The rest of the day basically passed like that. Us laughing and talking. I walked home from school with a huge smile on my face. Today has been the best day ever!

I walked into my house and my mom was already making dinner. I sat down at the dining room table.

"Hey mom!" I said.

"Umm hey hun." She said. I could tell that she was really worried about me. I would be too if my daughter always came home telling me about her horrible life.

I laughed. "It was great mom!"

"Bella!" She said and turned around. "You don't have to act around me hun! Just tell me how bad it was!" She said and closed her eyes.

I laughed again. "Mom I'm not acting! I met four of _the _nicest girls ever mom! I have their phone numbers to prove it." I said while holding up my phone.

She smiled and ran over and gave me a hug. "I'm so happy for you Bella. Oh and guess what?" She said while clapping her hands.

"What?" I asked her while smiling.

"We're moving!" She said while doing a happy dance.

I screamed and she stopped dancing. "I don't want to move mom! I just made friends!"

"We're still going to be in the area!" She said while laughing. "We're not leaving the state or anything! Here's where we going." She handed me a peice of paper.

The house was HUGE! It had just about twenty rooms, two kitchens, two living rooms, and a huge garage, and pool. The house was like a castle. The house went around the pool so it was like a box except for with only three edges. The last one was a gate to get out. It was also next to a lake.

I screamed again and started dancing with my mom. All the sudden I liked California. Sunny, sunny, Cali!

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me if it was good or bad **


	4. Werid Expression

**Hey guys!! So here's a new chapter!! I hope you guys like it!! **

**I don't own anything!!**

* * *

_**2 years later.**_

_Your on the phone with yourgirlfriend she's upset_

_she's goin off about something that you said _

_Cause' she doesn't, get your humor like I-_

I pushed pause on my iPod. That's how it was every morning. I out my iPod on it's home thingy and set the alarm and then this song would always wake me up. I loved my iPod. Anyway, so I bet your wondering what happened during these two years. Well... We moved about a week after my mom told me that we were moving. The house is HUGE. I love it but when your all alone it can kinda be creepy. There are windows basically EVERYWHERE. Like if I went out of my room into the hallways their were just window lining up the whole place so that I could look at the pool and our cars in the driveway and I could also see across to where other rooms were. In my room... Well let's just say I had a round queen sized bed. Yes it is a circle. My yellow laptop on the desk where I do school. I had a bathroom and a HUGE walk in closet and a couch and a yellow fluffy rug on the floor. I only had on window which technically was a door to my porch. But it was double glass doors so it let's in lots of light.

Me and my friends, Kate, Alice, Rosalie, and Carmen, have sleep overs every weekends. We'll usually pick who's house we're going to on Friday. Which was today.

Now I bet your wondering about our cars. Well we had a lot. But my car... It was a Aston Matin DB9, in silver. A white Lamborghini. A blue Mustang (which was the one that my mom liked the most.) A red Ferrari. A white For Truck 2010. And then Charlies police cruiser. I knew that both the Mustang and the police cruiser would be gone though. They always left before I started school. So yeah I was home alone.  
I looked at the time. Shoot. 8:15. School starts at 9 so I won't be able to have my morning run. Yeah, I always had a run before I got ready for school. Oh well. I can miss one day. I hoped out of bed and ran into my closet to pick my outfit. I ran back into my room to open the curtains. It was kind of cloudy but sunny. I ran back into my room and got, A yellow Kellie Eyelit dress, a cotton Nylon dress coat, my blue Chuck Taylors, an Oasis Oversized clutch bag, my brown sunglasses, a yellow ring, brown bracelets, and my heart necklace that someone gave to me all the years ago. **(Pictures)**  
I ran into my bathroom, put my clothes on the counter, turned the hair straightener on and jumped into the shower. I took one really fast. Got dressed, blow dried my hair, and the straightened. My hair went just below my chest so when I straightened it, it went a little longer. I just let it fall down my back, not having enough time to do much with it and ran and got my back pack. I ran down stairs as fast as I could without tripping and ran outside and started my car. It purred like a kitty. I smiled at the sound. I liked my car a lot.  
I drove to school, not trying to go to fast because other wise I probably would have hit a tree and died. I got into the school parking lot and saw all my friends cars. Alices yellow Porche, Kate's blue Mercedes, Carmens black Durango, and Rosalies cherry BMW. I looked around for a parking space and parked next to a shiny silver Volov.  
_Hmmm... _I thought. _Must be someone new here today.  
_I got out of my car and ran to class. While I was passing the front office the door swung op and hit me and I dropped my back pack and some papers started flying out. Dangit! I said whil trying to get all my papers before the school bell rang.  
"I'm so sorry about that!" I voice said. It sounded nice and velvety. I looked up to a guy about my age, tousled bronze hair, pale, and the brightest green eyes I have ever seen. I look down quickly, getting lost in his eyes.  
"Um it's ok." I told him. He bent down and started to help me pick up my stuff. "So are you new here?" I asked him.  
"Yeah." He sighed.  
"Oh don't worry about it, I thought my first day was going to be bad but it turned out that I met the most amazingest friends ever!" He laughed at that.  
"So what's your first class?" I asked him when we put my papers back into my back pack.  
"Ummm..." He said looking down at his schedule. "History." He said.  
"Oh well I hope you have fun and good luck. I guess I'll see you at lunch." I told him. I started to walk away when I realized something. "What's your name?" I asked him.  
"Edward Cullen." He said while smiling and holding out a hand. "Yours?"  
I took his hand and smiled at him. "Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella."  
His smile faded and he looked at me with a confused expression. "Um well cya." I said and ran to get to my class.  
"Nice of you to join us Miss Swan." The teacher said when I walked in.  
I ran over to my seat next to Rose. She looked at me with questioning eyes. I nodded at her to tell her that I would tell her after class. Through the whole class I wouldn't stop thinking about Edwards expression when I told him who I was.

_**Lunch.**_

I walked in a slow pace to the lunch room. Trying to trip. I would show Emmett that I am not a complete klutz. Emmett was Rosalies crush. And when I say crush I don't really mean it. She is in love with Emmett. Kate likes Garrett and Alice likes Jasper, and Carmen likes Elizear. Of course they would never tell each other.  
Just then I tripped over someones foot and landed on my knees in front of the lunch room door. I looked up and saw Emmett laughing at me.  
"Shut up Em!" I said. Jasper came over to me and helped me up. "Thanks Jasper. At least I know someone who can actually be a gentlemen!" I said and walked into the lunch hall. I looked around saw my friends sitting with Garrett, Elizear and the new kid, Edward. I got my tray of food and went to sit with them.  
"Bella!" Alice said when I sat down next to her. Across from Edward and the other guys. That's how we usually sat the guys at one side and the girls at the other. "This is my cousin! Edward Cullen." He looked at me with that expression when I told him my name.  
"Yeah I know I met him on my to class. That's why I was late." I looked over at Rose.  
"I knew it!" Rose said. We all rolled our eyes and laughed.  
"Heyyy!" Emmett said while sitting down with Jasper. He ruffled Edwards hair and Edward hit him.  
"So you guys know eachother?" I asked Emmett and Edward.  
"Yeah," Jasper answered for them. "We were like best friends in 8th grade. But then we moved here."  
"Oh I get it." I said. "So Edward where did you go for 7th grade?" I asked him. He looked at me with a confused expression like I was exposed to know already.  
"TCA, Pheonix." He told me.  
"That's weird... I went there too...Until I got into a car accident. I don't really remember anything though. See this necklace?" I said while pointing at it. His eyes grew big when I showed him. "I don't remember who gave it to me and why they gave it to me. But I know that that persons still out there." I sighed and started eating my lunch.  
"Bella?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What if that person is right in front you and you don't even know it?" He asked me.  
"Well I don't know. I haven't thought about that."  
"BELLA!" Alice shrieked.  
"What Alice?" I groaned.  
"Who's house are we going to?" She asked me.  
"Uhhh..."  
"How about mine?!" She asked me.  
"Ok sure."  
So the rest passed by quickly. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. What he said... and his expression. I wanted to ask him but I only had one class with him and he showed up late and left right when the bell rang.  
I vowed to myself that I _would_ find out why he acted like that.

* * *

**Ok so hope you guys liked it!! Tell me if it's good or bad!! Please!! Review!! And the outfits that Kate, Bella, Rose, Alice, and Carmen were wearing today!!**


	5. Disturabia

**Hey guys so I hope you liked the last chapter and all!!**

**I don't own anything;)**

* * *

_I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan _

_welcome to the land of fame excess, (woah) _

_am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in my cab here I am for the first time,_

_Looked to my right and see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy! Everybody seems so famous._

I got out of my bed and turned the volume all the way up. It was Saturday! I opened my curtains to reveal my small porch and the traffic of Saturday. I started dancing around my room and singing along to Party In the USA by Miley Cyrus. I don't like her at all but I liked some of her songs and this song was very catchy. I started jumping in my bed and fell down on the floor laughing when the song ended. The next song was Sugar Rush by ATeens. I got up and headed to my closet but before I got to my closet my phone buzzed. I ran over to my desk and picked it up. I unlocked it and I saw that I had a text message from Alice.

_I figured out what we're going to today! -A_

I read it and quickly typed back a reply.

_What? -B_

_Ok first we are going shopping, so wear something nice! Then we're all coming to my house and watching Disturbia! -A_

_Ok sounds awesome!!! Can't wait!!! -B_

_Oh and guess what I found out?! -A_

_What?! -B_

_Ok so obviously you know Edward Cullen, my cousin right? -A_

_Right:) -B_

_Well!! He lives right next door to me and he's having a sleepover with Jasper, Garrett, and Emmett!! I can't believe it!! I mean to know that the love of my life will be right next door to me!! It's just so overwhelming!! *hypervenalation* -A_

Wow... Edward. Right. Next. Door. I couldn't stop thinking about his beautiful green eyes, and that stupid expression!

_Alice calm down. It will all be ok. -B_

_I know but I mean come one!! -A_

_Hahahaha:D ok well I have to get ready. See you..? -B_

_At one!! Drive over to my place!! Cya -A_

I put down my phone and went to go pick out my outfit. **(Pictures on profile. Don't feel like writing everything down so just look at the pictures!! Lol)**

I put my clothes on the counter, turned the hair straightener on, and jumped into the shower. When I got out I got dressed, blow dried my hair, straightened it, and put some make-up on. I went down stairs and smelled eggs. Ew. I hated eggs.

"Hey mom!" I said while sitting down on a stool next to our island.

"Hey hun." She said while scrabbling the eggs. "How are you?" She asked me.

"Good, exciteded, you?" I asked her while bouncing up and down in my seat.

She laughed at my extremely good mood. "I'm good. What time are you leaving?" She asked me. My mom always knew that I was going over to someones house on the weekend. It was like a tradition for me to be gone on Saturday and Sunday.

"One." I smiled.

"What are you guys going to be doing?" I jumped at the sound of my dads voice. Yeah I got scared really easily. I mean seriously, it wasn't even funny.

"We're going shopping and then we're going to Alices and watching Disturbia." I said. I laughed again.

They laughed too. My dad took a seat next to me and my mom put some eggs and coffee in front of him. "Just make sure your safe ok Bells?" My dad said while picking up his coffee.

"Yeah, yeah." I said while rolling my eyes. "When am I ever not safe?"

My mom and dad exchanged looks and we all laughed. I kissed my dad on the cheek and the ran up stairs to get all my stuff ready. I just packed a pair of sweats and a tank top for Sunday and some flip flops. I packed my iPod and phone and make-up and everything that I usually brought to my sleepovers. I made my bed and then went down stairs and everyone was already dressed and my mom was cleaning while my dad was... well also cleaning.

"I'm leaving guys." I said. My mom stopped what she was doing and came over to hug me.

"Have fun and don't spend to much money." She said while pulling away.

"Mom!" I said while throwing my hands up in the air. "I'm 17!"

"I know." She said while giggling and patting my head.

"Have fun Bells! No talking to strangers! Remember! Stranger danger!" He laughed and winked at me.

"Whatever." I said while laughing and grabbing my car keys. It only took my 15 minutes to get to Alices and everyone was already there.

We went shopping and came home with about fifty bags. I liked shopping but not for as long as we did. We got out of cars, laughing, we looked over to Edward Cullens house and heard them playing truth or dare.

"Really?" I said. "Why would _guys_ play truth or dare?!"

"Bella hun," Carmen said while putting her arm around me. "It's called pure bordem." We all laughed and went inside. Her parents were gone for the weekend with Edwards parents. I went to her room and I looked out the window. Perfect views of the guys. I could see Emmett doing the chikcen dance while Edward, Garrett, and Jasper were cracking up on the ground and holding their sides. I couldn't take my eyes off Edward until Alice called my name and we got dressed and ready for bed and started the movie. We all laid down on Alices bed and got ready for a horrific night.

When the movie ended we were all hugging each other, terrified. The credits ended and we didn't move. Alice got up and ran to turn on the lights and we all started cracking up. We went quiet and heard absolutely nothing.

"Shhhh." I said while waving them over to the window. We all got down on our knees at looked where they guys should be. The room was all dark. We saw a window open and the curtains were softly blowing. Ok yeah we shouldn't have been doing this after watching a horror film.

Out of nowhere Kate screamed and was on the ground. We all looked at her she had the widest eyes ever. "Kate, what the heck?" I whisper yelled.

"Didn't you hear that?" Kate said. She looked close to tears.

"I did." Alice said. "I thought I was just imagining it though." Alice said. We all listened our hardest. I heard it. It was a banging noise coming from somewhere out of Alices room. Rosalie jumped into my lap.

"You guys it's ok." I said. Trying to reassure myself more then them. "Come on Alice, Kate. Let's go check. Carmen, Rose stay here." They nodded and hugged each other. Alice, Kate, and I all took hands and walked out of her room and closed the door behind. It was pitch black and we couldn't find the light switch. I kept tripping over air but never actually fell. We walked down the stairs and we finally found a a light switch and saw that the front door was open. I let go of their hands and closed the door and locked every lock there was. I turned around and Alice and Kate were crying. We heard a loud bang upstairs and we all screamed and run up there.

Carmen and Rosalie weren't there anymore. "Come on guys this isn't funny!" Alice said while putting her hand on her hip. We heard more banging and back out of the room. I heard someones soft breathing. I knew it wasn't Alice or Kate, for they were far away from me. I heard someone walking and I slowly turned the corner. I saw a dark figure down the stairs and I screamed. Alice, Kate, and me all ran down the stairs and I jumped on the person. Just then Alice and Kate started laughing uncontrollably while I sat on top of the guy. I saw Carmen and Rose come out of the downstairs bathroom laughing just like Kate and Alice. I looked down and saw that I was on top of Emmett. He was laughing too. Edward, Garrett and Jasper came into view and were all laughing. I got off Emmett and folded my arms.

"What in the WORLD is going on?!" I yelled at them. I had no answer for what seemed like ages. No one could contain their laughter.

"Behhhhhlllllaaaa." Alice said while catching her breath. She calmed down and then told the story. "Ok so I gave Edward a spare key to the house and we decided that we would watch Disturbia to get you really scarred and we knew that you would want to go down stairs to investigate because you are just like that so whoever you left upstairs would go down the stairs and go into the bathroom and Jasper would make banging noises. So when you got really scarred and saw Emmett and tackled him we knew we couldn't do it anymore. It was just so funny." She started laughing again. Once she was done I continued to talk.

"And why did you do it exactly?" I asked them in a calm voice.

"Because Bella. We didn't want to have another boring sleepover we wanted some action." She told me.

"Well why was I the only one left out?" I asked again in a calm voice.

"Cause you get scarred the most out of all of us." She said simply.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GUYS!!" I yelled at all of them and ran upstairs to one of the guest rooms and slammed the door behind me. I sat on the bed and let all the anger come out of me. It was a while before I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I mumbled. In stepped someone who I least expected.

* * *

**Wow... I got scarred while writing this. My family started cheering when the Saints got a touchdown and I almost had a heart attack. Woow. Anyways, review please and tell me what you think!!**


	6. In Love After Three Days

**Ello!! Ok so on chapter 4 there a whole bunch of spelling and grammer mistakes!! I am so, so sorry about that!! I feel so stupid!! Anywho, hope you like this next chapter!! **

**I don't own anything;)**

* * *

Edward walked in and sat down on the end of the bed that I was sat at. He had an apologetic look on his face. I laid down so that I was looking at the ceiling. My necklace fell out of my shirt and Edward grabbed it.

"So Bella..." He said while looking at the necklace. "You don't remember anything?"

"No," I said in a calm voice. I wasn't so angry anymore at anyone. "I wish... but I don't know... I'm trying so hard to remember something. _Anything _really, but I just come up blank. I don't get it one bit... but I'm sure I'll remember some day."

He smiled at me. "I sure hope you do too." I looked at him confused. "Well I mean... I want to see you happy." He quickly said.

"Oh ok." I smiled at him. I don't know why... But I felt like... like he was always going to be here. He was never going to leave me... As a friend I mean. I only met him yesterday.

"Bella I need to tell you something!" Edward said suddenly. He looked frantic. I starred into his eyes before answering.

"Yes..?" I said.

He looked into my eyes again. He frowned. "I'm sorry for what we did. It wasn't fair."

I just nodded. "Don't worry about it. It was actually quite funny when you think about it."

He laughed... But his eyes looked like they had sadness in them. "Come one let's go down stairs." I said while opening the door. I walked out and before I got to the stairs I distinctly heard Edward moan.

I went down stairs with Edward behind me and they all jumped on me when I got into Alices living room. "We're so sorry Bella! It wasn't fair to you!" Kate said.

I hugged them all back. "Don't worry about it. Your right though Alice. It was completely funny and added action to this sleepover."

Emmett laughed. "Ahhh... You should have seen your face Bella." I kicked his legs.

"Shut up Em." He pulled me into his side and gave me a noogie. He let me go and said, "Well we better head next door. It's like 5." He said while looking at his watch.

The guys left and we locked everything up before going upstairs. Well all got into Alices giant bed and fell asleep quickly.

Tonight. I dreamt about Edward Cullen.

_**MORNING!! AHHHHH!! Sorry for my spaz attack.**_

I woke up to a ticking noise. I looked over to the window and the sun was shining bright. Everyone else was sleeping and it was 12. I laid back down and closed my eyes again waiting for more sleep to take over but I heard the noise again. I got out of bed and went to the window. I opened it slowly, trying to not make any noise and looked down. Edward stood there with pebbles in his hand. He smiled at me and waved for me to come down. I closed the window and ran downstairs to the backyard door. I sat down on their chair swings and patted it for Edward to come and sit.

"How did you sleep?" He asked when he sat down.

"Good, you?" I remember my dream and smiled.

"Excellent." He smiled at me. We just swung there for a couple seconds. "Bella?"  
"Mmmm?"

"What do you look for in a guy." He asked me while looking at the ground.

"Hmmm... Well he has to love me."

"Well I mean other then that." He said.

"Well he can't wear skinny jeans cause' I absolutely hate that!" He laughed at that. "He can be smart, not care about what other people think, he has to have a sense of humor, and he has to be the one who gave me this necklace." I told him and pulled my legs up and put my arms around them while we swang slowly.

"Hmmm... Bella what would you do if he actually was here? Right now and I'm serious so answer the question." He said seriously.

I closed my eyes still tired. "Well I hope that he would tell me. Cause even right now I love him. Right now I want him."

"Bella I'm th-"  
"BELLA!" Alice screamed from the window. I looked up at her. "Come here quickly!" She laughed and closed the window. I got up and quickly.

"I'll see you around Edward." I said before I went into the house. I ran upstairs and saw Kate on the ground with water all over her hair while Tanya was laughing and Rose was sleeping and Alices was laughing so hard I was scarred that she wasn't breathing.

"What happened?" I said while looking at the state that Kate was in. It was hilarious her expression was priceless.

"Well," Tanya said when she calmed herself down. "I was in the kitchen and was getting a cup of water I went upstairs and opened the door and Kate was right there and I tripped and it got all over Katie."  
I laughed and went into the bathroom to get Kate a towel. She grabbed it from me and said, "At least one of my friends actually care about me." She said and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

After everyone was all glamed up and what not we were heading home with our shopping bags in the trunk.

I got home and my dad and mom had gone out for the day. I put all my stuff away and just watched chick flicks in our little movie theater. I couldn't stop picturing me and Edward the ones who were getting married or who were just together. I took me a while to realise it but...

I was in love with Edward Cullen. After just three days of knowing the guy.

* * *

**Well this chapter sucked. I'm thinking about writing the next chapter in Edwards poing of view of when they were talking so that you guys could know what he was thinking when he asked Bella those things. So please, please, please review!!**


	7. Letting Go Of Bella Swan

**Hey so this chapter will be of Edwards point of view of they are on the swingy thingy. Let me know what you guys think and after this one I am going to write one after cuz I have this fabo idea that will actually make this story interesting.. I hope..**

* * *

I woke up and smiled. I had a wonderful about my Bella. I mean Bella. She isn't mine and probably will never be. I could also cry thinking about that. I needed to see her. I propped myself up on my arm and looked around. The sun was shining through my window and Emmett and Jasper were on the ground. Garrett and Eleazar didn't come because they had some things to do. I got out of bed and took a quick shower and changed. I went down stairs and went outside and climbed the fence into Alices yard. I picked up some pebbles and threw them at Alices window Hopfully Bella would be the on to come to the window. After a couple of minutes the window opened and there was Bella. She was so beautiful it was heart breaking. I smiled up at her and gestured for her to come down. In just one minute she came through the back door still in her pajamas which were shorts and tank top. She sat down on the swingy chair thing and patter on the seat next to her. I went and sat down and swang us slightly.

"How did you sleep?" I asked her. I knew that I slept just fine.

"Good, you?" She smiled at me.

"Excellent." I smiled back at her.

"Bella?"

"Mmmm?"

"What do you look for in a guy." I wasn't completely sure why I asked her this but I just had to know. Maybe she did like me. _Don't think things like that Edward Cullen! She'll never, ever like you!_

"Hmmm... Well he has to love me." She said, breaking my train of thought.

I love you. "Well I mean other then that."

"Well he can't wear skinny jeans cause' I absolutely hate that!" I laughed at that. "He can be smart, not care about what other people think, he has to

have a sense of humor, and he has to be the one who gave me this necklace." I'm here now Bella! I love you and I never stopped! I'm so, so , sorry that I hurt you! Just please remember and you can be mine! Even if you did remember you never would care. Maybe you did back then but you don't even remember me so I couldn't have been that important to you. I had to tell her it was me who gave her that.

"Hmmm... Bella what would you do if he actually was here? Right now and I'm

serious so answer the question." Please answer!

She closed her eyes and I could have kissed her right there. "Well I hope that he would tell me. Cause even right now I love him. Right now I want him." Stop telling yourself that Bella. You don't love him. Well I guess if that's what she wants. I'll tell her.

"Bella I'm th-"

"BELLA!" Alice screamed from her window and we both looked up. Alice was cracking up. "Come here quickly!" She closed the window and Bella got up.

"I'll see you around Edward." She said before running inside. I sat there for a couple minutes. I vow to never tell her. I guess its just fate. Obviously someone out there doesn't want me to tell her... I'll love her forever. But it's clear that she doesn't like me. I got up and went back to my house. Jasper and Em were up. They knew that I have given her that necklace. I told them everything last night and they felt sorry for me.

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett said when I walked into the living room. He looked at my expression and knew that I wasn't in the mood. I sat down on the couch and he and Jasper sat down in front of me.

"What's up?" Jazz asked.

"She doesn't like me. She never will. She'll be happy with someone else. I need to get over her guys." I said to them.

"I know the perfect way!" Jasper said. "The best way to get over a girl is to go for a different girl and act happy. Soon enough you won't have to act anymore! You _will_ be happy!" Jasper grinned at me. Sounded like a good plan to me. Suddenly I couldn't wait till tomorrow... I was going to get over Bella in no time!

* * *

**Oh dear! Stupid Edward! Why does he have to be so dumb sometimes?! Lol review please!**


	8. Why?

**Hey so I know that I just wrote a chapter like 5 seconds ago but I'm bored and want to do this for all my lovely readers.:P I don't own anything**

* * *

_There's something bout' the way--- the street looks when it's just rained_

_there's a glow of the pavement, you walk me to the car._

_And you kno-_

I pressed the pause button on my iPod, hopped out of bed, and put my work out clothes on. I went into our exercises room and started with the treadmill. The whole time I just thought about Edward. I couldn't stop thinking about his green eyes his warm smile... and he flawless face. Before I even knew it I was back home from my jog around the neighborhood. Wow. Time goes by fast when you think the one you love.

I opened my curtains to my porch to see the sunlight and the Monday traffic. I went into my closet and picked out my outfit. **(Pictures on profile.) **I decided to wear a bathing suite cause' I was going to go to the lake with all my friends after school and didn't want to have take longer to come back home. So I quickly took a shower and did my hair which was in a loose a braid down my back with my side bags... to the side.

I texted my friends to remind them to where there bathing suites too. Soon enough I was in the school parking lot and parking my car. I was early so I sat in my car for a while. I got out when I saw Edward. He seemed oddly happy. I walked over to his car.

"Hey Edward!" I said to him while smiling. He looked down at me and smiled. I got lost in his eyes for a second.

"Hey Bella." Ohhhhh my gosh. His voice... Ugh! Snap out of it Bella. I opened my mouth to say something.

"Bella I have to go meet someone. I'll see you at lunch." He quickly walked away into a big crowd. That was weird. Maybe he had to meet up with Jazz or one of them. But by the way he was walking made him look like he was about to start skipping.

I walked to class trying to ignore all the people that I didn't like and was first to class. I sat down and waited for Rose to come. She was second to come through the door.

"Hey Bella!" She said while sitting down and taking out her books.

"Edwards acting a little strange." I blurted out. I blushed when she raised one eyebrow.

"How so..?" She said. Completely interested.

"Well I went to say hi to him cause he was the first one here that I knew and he said hi and everything but then was like Bella I have to go and walked away before I could say anything else. And by the way he was walking made him look like he wanted to start skipping."

"Hmmm... Probably just excited about something. You shouldn't worry though Bella." She said and I nodded I guess she was right. "Oh and I guess what I found out!!" She said while bouncing up and down.

"What?!" I said.

"There's going to be a dance this weekend. Seeing as that it's going to be summer break next week they're having this dance thingy! Isn't so COOL?!" She said. I hoped Edward asked me to go. Probably wouldn't.

Just then the bell rang and everyone walked in. The rest of the classes past and I was happy that I would finally get to see Edward again. He was already sitting at the table with all the guys and Rose. He was so happy it made me happy. I got my food and quickly walked over to them. "Where's the others?" I asked them while opening my soda.

Rose shrugged. "Guess they're late." She said.

It was only five minutes later they all came in and were talking excitedly. I couldn't take my eyes from Edward though. He and Emmett would whisper stuff and then Edward would look around.

The princepal told us about the dance and Alice started planning out our dresses to be worn. Edward had a smug smile on his face.

"Hey Carmen?" Eleazar asked.

"Yeah?" She said whil looking at him.

"Want to come to the dance with me?" He asked her. Carmen blushed and nodded her head. "Sweet. I'll pick you up at six." She nodded and turned and smiled at all of us.

I wish Edward would ask me.

So the rerst of the day passed with everyone excited about the upcoming dance. I couldn't wait myself and decided that I didn't have to go with a guy. I'd just go with my friends. But I couldn't help but hope that Edward would ask me still...

I couldn't believe that I let myself fall in love! I thought while I looked out over my porch at all the traffic. I couldn't get him out my mind. I twirled my hair and just waited for my mom to get home.

I got a text all the sudden and I jumped.

_Hey Bella! -Em_

_Hey! -B_

_Can I ask you a question? -Em_

_Shoot. -B_

_Do you like Edward? -Em_

Was it that obvious?

_Ummm... no not really, as a friend deff! -B_

_Oh ok well do you think that Rose would go to the dance with me? -Em_

_Yes! She would totally say yes! -B _I knew that for a fact.

_Ok thanks! I'm going to call her! -Em_

_Good luck! -Em_

I put my phone down and smiled at the fact that he liked her. A couple minutes later I got a text.

_OMG!! OMG!! HE ASKED ME BELLA!! *Happy Dance* -R_

_YAY!! -B_

All the sudden I got two texts message. One from Kate and the other one from Alice.

_HE ASKED ME!! -A_

_BELLA!! BELLA!! GARRETT ASKED ME!! -K_

I was happy for my friends but I couldn't help but feel lonely. Of course. This is how it always was. The one you love... never loves you. I didn't want to go to the lake anymore. I was to depressed.. that's why I came home. They could have fun without me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!! Their outfits are on my profile!! REVIEW!!**


	9. Heart Breaking

**Hey guys so I just can't stop writing this book:) I'm getting excited!! WOOT WOOT!! Anyways here it is:)**

**I don't own anything:(**

* * *

I woke up to someone texting me. I picked it up and saw it was from Jasper.

_Hey sorry to be texting you so early but I was wondering if you liked Edward..? -J_

_Ummm... no I don't I told this to Em too... Why..? -B_

_Just honestly curious. -J_

_If I told you something do you promise not tell anyone Jasper? You have to swear. -B_

_Ok yeah sure. You have my word. -J_

_Yeah I like him... -B_

_Oh ok:) Promise I won't tell:) and sorry for waking you up so early;) -J_

_It's k. I was going to wake up soon anyway. -B_

_Ok cya at school -J_

I put my phone down and turned off my iPod so that the alarm wouldn't go off. I got up and did my daily work out. I got back, picked out my outfit, took a shower and did my hair, ate breakfast, and before I knew it I was in the parking lot. **(Pictures!!)**

I saw Edward leaning against his Volvo talking to Mike Newton. My ex-boyfriend. He was a big mistake and a real jerk. He would tell me that he was sorry that he went out with those other girls and stuff and he hurt me enough. I don't really think that I was _in_ love with him. I just liked him. Just another bump in the road. I got out of my car and walked over to me. Mike looked at me with his big blue eyes.

"Hey Bella!" Mike said with a grin on his face. "Can I ask you something?"

I smiled at him. "Sure."

"Do you want to go to the dance? This Friday. I'm sorry for I what did to you back then... I want you back Bells." He smiled at me while grabbing my hand.

"Mike..." I said and looked at her who looked very amused. "I can't ok? Dating you was a huge mistake. I'm waiting for the one who gave me this." I said and pointed to the necklace. He let go of my hand and walked away. I felt bad.

"Hey Edwawrd." I said while starring after Mike.

"Hey... I can't believe that you actually went out with... with that!!" He said while laughing.

I hit him on the arm. "Shut up. He's a jerk. I learned my mistakes."

"Yeah well gotta go." And he did the same thing as yesterday.

_**Lunch.**_

I walked in and saw everyone at the table laughing and chatting. I got a couple people asking me to the dance today but I didn't except any. I was waiting, hoping, and praying. There was something about Edward... something different. I grabbed my lunch and sat down and ignored them all. I wondered if I ever crossed Edwards mind... For me it happens all the time. I need him now. I looked at him and saw him starring at someone. I couldn't see though.

_**Back home.**_

I dumped all my stuff down on the ground and just held my phone and, prayed, hoped, and wished that he would text me. Before I knew it I was called down to eat dinner and I was back in bed. With no texts.

_**Friday.**_

Ok so I got sooooo many guys chasing after me. Just not the right one. Ugh!! Whatever!! I'd just go with my friends. Currently I sat at my counter and was applying make up. I was going to tell my friends that I liked Edward no matter what. And maybe I would tell him. I needed him now. So much. I got on my dress and flats. **(Ok I have more pictures of all their dresses. They're really pretty so you should see them.)**

I got into my car and was at the school inside the gym. It looked really pretty. I saw my friends and their dates.

"Guys come here," I said while pulling all my girlfriends over to a corner. "I like Edward."

They all laughed. "We knew it! Bella go tell him! He likes you too!" They all said and laughed.

"I can't guys he doesn't." I said while looking down.

"Bella!" Kate said while putting her hands on my shoulders and looking straight at me. "You are a strong, independent woman. Now get him." I smiled at her.

I nodded. "Ok, ok yeah! I'm going to do to it."

I walked away from them and looked for Edward. I froze when I saw him leaning down to kiss her. He had a huge grin on his face before his lips touched hers. Tanyas, the cheerleader captain. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Everything started spinning. I stumbled backwards and turned around and ran away. The tears started streaming down my face. My heart slowly shattered. I couldn't do it... I ran into my car and started up and drove away. I got into my house and ran up stairs and started throwing everything that I could get my hands I tore one of my necklaces off and threw at my flat screen and screamed. I ran into my bathroom and threw all my other stuff around. I looked at myself in the mirror and the make up was also going down my face. I backed up and hit the wall and slid down the wall. I laid on the bathroom and held myself together and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it:) make sure that you go onto my profile and look at all the pics. The necklace that she tears off her neck is the brown one. Love ya!! Review perrrrrrty please!! REVIEW!!**


	10. Need You Now

**Hey so this another chapter... obviously. Anyway hope you guys enjoy it and tell me what ya think:)**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

I woke up in the middle of my bed... I was curled up and still in my prom dress. Everything was everywhere. I rolled over and heard something crunch. It was a note.

_Bella,_

_Me and your father heard what happened. We decided to give you some space. We're in New York. Be back on Monday. _

_Mom and Dad._

My parents always knew what I needed. I looked at my phone and saw 87 texts. All from everyone but Edward... Of course. He was to busy with Tanya to worry about to me. I didn't answer any of them I turned on my tv and held back the tears. I needed him now. I got up and cleaned up everything. I got dressed into this grey dress that perfect for when your depressed. I cleaned up all the make up off my face and ran my hand threw my hair. My phone started ringing. I picked it up and looked at the collar ID. Edward. What the heck?

"Hello?" I said after clearing my throat.

"Bella?" I fell to the ground on my knees when he talked. I closed my eyes to hold back the tears.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Alice said that she needed me to come and get something at your house... It's a necklace that you were wearing yesterday." A tear escaped when he said yesterday.

"Oh um ok yeah." I said while trying to keep my voice in control.

"Ok be over in 5." And the line went dead. Shoot. I stood up in my bathroom and just some eyeliner on. I ran over to the thnigy that opens the gate and opened so that he wouldn't have to ring it. Before I knew I was looking out the window and there was his Volvo. He stepped out and looked over at the pool. I ran his hands threw his hair and then walked over to the door. He ringed it and I took my time walking down. I opened the door and there he was. In arms reach. Snap out of it Bella! All he needs is necklace. He smiled down at me and another piece of my heart fell off.

"Hey... Nice house." He said when I inviteded him in.

I smiled at the ground. "Thanks."

"So I didn't see you at the dance yesterday." Course' you didn't.

"Yeah... I um left early. Headache." Heartbroken, hurt, totally wish I could just die right now. Anyone you choose Edward.

"Oh sorry." He looked at me sympathetically and then looked at my necklace. "Yeah so where's the thing that Alice wanted?" He asked while still looking at my heart.

"Hang on." I sighed and ran upstairs. I grabbed my necklace from my counter in the bathroom and then ran down stairs. I was running down the stairs when I heard him talking and I stopped.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't take it anymore. This girl is amazing Em." He said into this cell. He couldn't take not kissing the cheer captain?! Ugh... She was a complete bimbo!

He flipped his phone shut and I walked quietly back up stairs and then ran back down them and turned the corner. "Here it is." I said while handing them to me. We just stood there for a couple seconds looking into each others eyes.

"Well I guess I better get going." He said while taking his gaze away from me.

"Yeah. Tanya probably needs you." I told him while smiling at him. He nodded.

"See you on Monday." He said.

"Yeah, see you." I said. He walked out of the door and I broke down.

_**12:00**_

I sat on a chair and just looked out the window. I wasn't crying anymore... I was just in pain. I couldn't believe that I actually let him get to me. I vowed to never fall in love except with the person who gave me this. I didn't even know the guy that much. I just need him now.

_**1:00**_

I reached for the phone cause' I couldn't fight it anymore. I know I said I wouldn't fall in love but I lost all control. I needed him now.

I looked for his phone number and pressed call.

"Hello?" He answered on the second ring.

"Hey Edward. I know this is last minute... But um what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Oh well nothing really cause' Tanya has practice all day."

"Oh well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" I asked him.

"Oh sure! Where do you want to go?" He asked me. He sounded excited.

"I was hoping you would have somewhere to go." I laughed and he joined in to.

"Well... Their having a street fair tomorrow." He told me.

"I've been to one of those before!" I told him.

"You haven't?! That's crazy! I'll pick you up at 10:00 and we can walk down their k?" He asked.

"Yeah! Cool! I'll see you tomorrow." I said and hung my phone up. At least I would still be able to have him as a friend... And anything more then that I guess is just not meant to happen.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Review please!**


	11. Street Fair

**Hey guys!! Heres another chapter!! Tell what you think!!**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

_**Sunday**_

I woke up and saw clothes flying out of my closet. My mom wasn't home till Monday. I hopped out and went over to my closet and got hit with one of my shirts. I saw Alice sitting on the ground and looking through my clothes.

"Alice how did you get in here?" I asked her.

"The spare key." She said while turning and smiling at me.

"Ok... and why exactly are you here?" I asked her.

"Edward told me about today! I can't believe that you have a date with him Bella!" She said while clapping her hands.

"It's not a date Alice." I said while looking at the ground.

"Yeah but your still going out with him. So its kinda like a date. Oh and guess what?!" She said excitedly.

"What?"

"Kate, Carmen, Rose, and I all have dates too! I'm going out to eat with him. Rose is going to a beach concert. Carmen is going dancing, and Kate is going on this one day cruise thingy!"

"What band is Rose seeing?" I asked her.

"Muse!"

"Ok... So what am I going to have to wear?"

She handed me an oasis gingham large check dress, grey sneaker, a strappy hand bag, a jewel heart necklace, and I grabbed my heart. Alice had brought over her outfit so that we could get ready together... not that she was leaving to way later. And the others were also coming over to so we decided to wait for them. We sat down on my couch inside one of our living rooms and just talked.

"So..." Alice said catiously after a while. "How was it when you got back from prom?"

I knew what she was talking about. I looked down at my soda that I was drinking and started playing with the tab on it.

"Ummm..." I started. "It... it hurt... pretty bad."

"Like how it was with Mike?" She asked me.

"No nothing like that. I mean I got over him in like two days after I realized that I was hurting myself being with him. But... ummm... I mean it still hurts Ali. I don't know what to do."

She grabbed my hand. "Listen Bella. Edward is a complete idiot to be going out with Tanya. I mean come on! You and me both know what she's like. He's so stupid to not like you!"

I sighed. "Well... I mean I'm just plain Ali! And then Tanya is beautiful and so is he so he deserves someone better!"

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly. Your beautiful, amazing, funny, and I seriously don't know where I would be without you!"  
"Thanks Ali." I smiled at her. She sure knew how to make you feel better. We heard the door bell ring and we ran to see Rose, Carmen, and Kate all standing there.

We all ran up to my bathroom and started to get ready. Rose was wearing a floral strapless dress, orange pumps, a Jalda Eel Bean clutch, and the same jewel heart locket as me.

Alice was weraing a casual dress, yellow patent leather pumps, a big apply zippy bag, and the same necklace as Rose and I.

Kate was weraing a daisie dress, Brain Atwood Rida satin sandals, an Anya Hindmarch Roslyn patent clutch, and the same necklace as us.

Carmen was wearing a wool quilted dress, blue heels, an Alexander McQueen bag, and our necklace.

We were wearing the necklace for good luck. Once we were all dressed we put a little bit of make-up on and did our hair. We all just wore it down and mine was in it's natural curls. Once they were all ready they all went back home and waited for there guys to come. I went outside on my porch and waited for the door bell. It was about half an hour later when I heard it. I looked at my phone. 10:00. Wow he was right on time.

I ran down stairs and opened the door. He stood there smiling down at me. "Hey."

"Hey." I said and looked away before I got lost in his eyes... again.

"So do you want to drive or walk there?" He asked me when I invited him in.

"Umm its up to you."

"Ok so I guess its walking then."

I smiled. "Ok. It's not to fair from here right?"

"No, no. Just like a couple blocks." He said.

"Ok cool. Let's get going then."

It only took about five minutes to get there. There were people everywhere. Some people buying stuff, some running around, and some on the roller coasters.

"So Bella. What do you want do?" He asked me when we were in the crowd.

"I'm not sure. There's so much we can do." I told him. He laughed.

"Up for a roller coaster?" He said while pointing at one of them. It was one that spinned around and went up and down. I didn't like that one.

"Ummm not that one..." I told him while shaking my head.

He laughed. "Oh come one! It's not that scary!" He said while grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the line to get a rubber band. Once we got them he pulled me over towards the line for the roller coaster. He didn't let go of my hand when we got to the line though. He just kept holding it and talking to me. He probably didn't notice that he was still holding my hand. Probably felt like Tanyas hand.

Once we were at the top of the line I was starting to shake. He looked down at me and laughed. "Oh come on Bella. It's not that scary!" He said.

"Yeah! Easy for you to say! I've never been on this roller coaster before! I try to stay away from these kinds." I told him.

"Come on." He said when they guy opened the door for us to get inside. We went first and people behind us followed. It was a ride where you had to stand adn just stand behind a metal bar and you had bars at you side to hold onto. I got under one and he got under the one next to me.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"NO!" I said and grabbed his hand on the bar. "Don't let go of me!" I said when the ride started moving a little bit. It was getting faster and faster. He was laughing at me cause' I was closing my eyes. Once it started going really fast and going up I started screaming and half the people also started screaming. Edward on the other hand was just laughing. I started laughing too once the ride was slowing down. We walked, well he walked while I stumbled, off laughing.

"That was so much fun!" I said after I caught my breath.

"Yeah! Your face was priceless." He said while laughing again. I hit him on the arm. "Where to next?" He asked.

"Ummm... Want to just walk around?" I asked him.

He nodded and once again took my hand and dragged me around. We had bought some stuff not a lot though. He bought me a necklace and some braclets which I was going to buy myself but before I could get my money he had already done it.

We were just walking around when I heard someone calling my name.

I turned around and saw Mike. "Hey Bella!" He said when he got to us. He looked over at Edward and sneered. "Cullen."  
Edward put on a hard look. "Newton."

Mike looked away from Edward and looked back at me and smiled. "So you look good." He said while grabbing me by the waist and putting me a couple inches away from him.

"Umm thanks." I said while trying to get away from him. He was to strong though.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Nothing, just here with Edward." I told him.

"I thought he was going out with Tanya."

"He is. We're just here was friends Mike." It killed me to say that. I wanted to tell Mike that Edward was mine. But I couldn't because it wasn't true.

"Oh ok." He smiled down at me.

"Ok, so can you let me go now?" I asked him.

"No." He said while closing his eyes and putting his head on my shoulder.

I grabbed his hair and pulled him away from me. Edward grabbed his arms from behind and grabbed me by the stomach and pulled me towards him so that my back was against his stomach while his arms were wrapped around my stomach.

Mike look stunned. "You should have let her go when she said Mike." Edward growled.

Mike started to back away slowly. "Whatever. But Bella. Your making a huge mistake by being with him. You belong with me Bellie." He called me that stupid name that I _hated_ when we were going out.

"I told you not to call me that!" I said.

He nodded. "See you around Bella. Cullen." He sneered and ran away towards to crowd.

"Gosh he is such a jerk!" I said when Edward released me, even though I wanted to stay in his arms forever.

He still looked really mad. "Want to go get something to eat?" He asked me. I looked around saw that it was getting darker.

"Sure." I said and he grabbed my hand and towed me over to a Cafe.


	12. Pain and Nothingness

**Hey guys so I hope that you like this next chapter:)**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

We walked into the Cafe it was almost empty. Just two other couples. We walked to the back so that we could have out privacy. Or that's what I was guessing... Because why else would we go back so far?

We sat down and Edward still a looked a little mad. Weird...

"Edward why are you still so mad?" I asked him.

"Mike just annoys me so bad..." He said in a quiet voice and then looked at his menu. "Are you going to order anything?" He asked me when I didn't pick up my menu.

"Nah, I'm not really hungry." Truth was I was starving I just didn't want to waste time eating when I was with him. I just wanted to talk to him. He put down his menu and just looked at me. "Aren't you?"

"No." He said while shrugging. "But I will be right back." He said and got up and went over to the mens room.

Just then my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my clutch bag and looked at the collar ID. Alice. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"How's it going?" She asked me.

"It's going great! How's yours?"

"Oh perfect! Jazz just went to the bathroom though."

"So did Edward."

"Yeah so I have to go now."

"Wait Alice! Did Edward give you my necklace?"

"Ummm what necklace?" She sounded really confused.

"The necklace that I gave him so that he could give to you... The one I wore to the dance Ali... The one that you wanted." I told her.

"I didn't want that necklace... I didn't even talk to Edward the next day Bella."

"Then why did he come over..?" I asked her, hoping she would give me an answer.

"I don't know Bella. But I have to go Jazz is coming back."

I hung up my phone and put back into my clutch. Edward came out of the bathroom and sat down again in front of me.

"What's wrong..?" He asked me. I decided that I would ask him.

"Edward... why did you tell me that Alice wanted that necklace?"

"What..?"

"I just talked to Alice and she said that she never wanted that necklace. She said that she didn't even talk to you the day after the dance."

He just looked at me with wide eyes. "I'm sorry Bella... I just needed to make sure that you were ok... I was worried about you and thought that it would be weird if I just came over to your house like that." He told me while starring at the table the whole time.

"Edward," I said while grabbing his hand. He didn't have to worry about me. It was probably just because he felt guilty. Probably felt like he had to be my friend just because I'm friends with all the rest. I had to let him go. I had to free him. I held back the tears when I told him this. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine ok? You don't have to be my friend just because I'm friends with all your other friends, ok? I know that's it probably killing you to be here with me and I'm sure your missing Tanya." I couldn't help the few tears that escaped when I got up and left a shocked Edward at our table. I pushed the door open and everything was starting quiet down. There was a band not to far from here playing You by Switchfoot.

I walked down the side walk slowly. I sat down where the band played. I folded my arms across my chest and let the pain and the tears take over me. I opened my eyes and some people slowly dancing to the song. Everyone was so happy. Everyone was smiling. Except me. I was the one with the tears rolling down my face. I got up and the song still hadn't ended. I walked slowly and I could still here them when I turned the corner to go to my house. I stopped a couple times cause' it hurt so much. But right after I would get up and keep walking. In about ten minutes I made it home. I closed the gate behind me and when up to our roof. This was my favorite place to go. You could look at the stars and we also had a garden up here. There were flowers everywhere and fake grass on the ground. I went to one of the patches of grass and sat criss cross and just looked up at the stars.

_**2:00am**_

I went back down to my room and changed into my pajamas. I went over to my phone and saw that I had ten text messages. I deleted all the ones from Edward without looking at them. I had one that was from Alice and read it.

_Party at my house everyone! Tomorrow at 6-11. Bella, Rose, Alice, and Kate! When you get this it doesn't mean that your getting here at 6! You are getting here at 1 to help set up and then get ready! That also goes for Edward, Em, Jazz, Garrett, and Eleazar! -A_

Great. I was going to have to see him tomorrow too. After today I really didn't want to see him. It hurts so much to have to look into his eyes and see much he means everything to me... And I mean nothing to him.


	13. Authors NotePreview

**Hey so this is an authors note:( Something terrible has happened and I have to stop writing................ Just kidding!! Anyways, The website that I have been using to make the outfits... I can't seem to find the necklace that I have been using so I won't be adding them to further outfits that I make, BUT I have sooooo many unused outfits that have the necklace so outfits that I make for this day forth will not have the necklace UNLESS I can find it. So yeah all that's basically what I had to say... Oh and if you have a polyvore a.k.a the-website-that-I have-been-using-to-make-my-outfits, you can add me or something. My name is YouandMeareMeanttoBe so it's the same on here and the picture for my icon is Edward and Bella. You should also see my best friends outfits! She's one of my contacts and her name is teagle111. So yeah I hope that you are enjoying my book and you should also read the story that me and my sister are writing. It's called New Girls In Town. And its on my sisters account. Her name is Steve-Did-It. She's in my favorite authors so it won't be that hard to find her. Sooooooooo without further ado... Here is a sneek preview of what is to come in the next couple of chapters.**

* * *

"Bella I'm the one who gave you that necklace!" Jacob said. I froze. I didn't like him in that way. I loved Edward. Jacob was just my friend. And he was a good friend. But no. But I did vow to fall in love with the person who gave me this necklace... and yeah Jacob was cute... But I never saw him in that way.

I turned and looked at Emily who was frowning. My cousin knew everything about my feelings. She was like the sister I never have. I looked at Alice, Kate, Rose, Tanya, Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, Eleazar, and Edward. It broke my heart to look at Edward so I quickly looked back at Jake who was smiling. He held out his hand. Waiting for an answer. I looked behind him at Sam who was frowning.

"I'm so gald that I finally found you Bella. Now come one let's go. Let's get away from here. Just like we promised so many years ago. You told me that you vowed to never fall in love unless it was with the one who gave you this," he pointed to the necklace. "Now come on. I love you Bella Swan." It didn't feel right. But he was write. I did make vow. I was exposed to love him. And he said he loved me. He loved you Bella! But you don't love him... But he loved you! You would eventually fall in love with him... Edward will never love you Bella... So let him go.

I looked up at Jake who was waiting for me to take his hand. I looked back at everyone who were still frowning.

I looked up at Jake and looked deep into his eyes. I saw love. I picked my hand up and put into his.


	14. Pictures and Party Time

**Hey guys!! So here's a new chapter!! haha**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

I woke up dreading today. I didn't want to have to see him again. Well I did but then again I really didn't. I got up and picked out my outfit. If Alice didn't like it... oh well. I was to big to fit into her stuff. She was tiny.

I took a shower using my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I got out and the bathroom was filled with the aroma. I threw on some sweats and a cami. I would just get dressed when I got there. I packed my bags and put my make up, iPod, and everything that I would need. I threw it all into the back of trunk and went back inside to get something to eat. After doing that I cleaned the house while listening to our radio type thingy. It was like an iPod but it was built inside the house so it we had a remote and there were speakers like everywhere inside the house. I turned on Happy by Leona Lewis and started to clean. I was done in about half an hour. Our house always seemed to be clean so it never really needed much cleaning. I spent the last hour just sitting outside with my feet inside our pool. Finally when it was 12:45 I got up and drove over to Alices house.

I got out of my car and got my bags. While I was walking up the driveway I tripped. I waited for the impact to come, but it never came. Instead a pair of strong arms were wrapped around me. I turned around thinking that it was Emmett. How wrong I was. I looked up into the face of the one who was causing me all this pain. I looked down again and sighed.

"Thanks." I mumbled and turned around and went to the door with Edward behind me. I ringed the door bell twice and Alice came right away.

"Finally!" She said when she opened the door. "I've been waitinf for you guys for like ever! Now come one! I need your guy's help."

She took my hand and dragged my inside I dropped my stuff down and looked around. It looked so empty. Everything was either pushed against a wall or out of site.

"Ok Edward, you go over there and hang up these streamers. Bella go cook." She said while pointing to the kitchen. Of course I would be the one to cook. I went into their kitchen and got striaght to work. I made five large pizzas, two big bowls of salad, lots of kitchen wings, some snakcs, punch, and I also made a big plate of cupcakes, and a big bowl of punch. That should be enough to feed the whole Forks school. If not there were still some other things inside the fridge. While I was cooking everyone else arrived. By everyone I mean Rose, Kate, Carmen, Garrett, Jasper, Emmett, and Elizaer. Emmett came inside the kitchen and he was all sweaty and gross.

"Man!" He said. "Alice has us working hard out there! Why do you get the easy job?" He complained.

"Because I'm the only one who knows to cook Em." i told him while placing the last cupcake down on the plate. Emmett grabbed it and started to run away.

"Emmett! That's for the party!" I screamed and ran after him. He was to fast though. He stopped and turned around to face me before I was able to stop running. I ran into him and he shoved the cupcake into my face.

"EMMETT!!" I screamed. "YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT NO ONE ELSE IS HERE!!" I screamed at him while trying to get it all off my face.

"Bella go do that in the bathroom! We just got this place all fixed up and ready!" Alice yelled.

I opened my eyes and saw that everything was just right. It looked really good. There were streamers everywhere and the couches were pushed to the back so that people could dance and stuff.

I stormed up the stairs and went into the bathroom. I also brought my bag up so that I could get ready. I took all the cupcake off my face and got to work. I put on a black and white dress that had a red belt below my chest, my red converse, coloured frame bangle, a red ring, and my silver heart locket. **(Pics on profile.)**

I let my hair down into its natural curls and straightened my side bangs. I put some make-up on but not to much and then headed down stairs. The only other girl down here was Kate and she was sitting on the couch just starring out the window. I went over to her and sat down.

"Hey!" She said while smiling at me.

"Hey," I said. "So how are things with Garrett?"

"Oh they're great! I'm just so happy that we're finally together you know? I mean I've liked loved him all my life you know... I'm just kinda scared that he doesn't love me the way that I love him."

"Oh I'm sure he does Katie. I can see it in his eyes." I told her. I could see that he loved her when he looked at her. It was like it was only him and her in the room.

"Yeah, but if he doesn't love me he's still happy. I mean he's so happy all the time. That's all I want him to be, is happy. And guys too of course."

"But are you happy to Kate..?" I asked her.

She just shrugged and continued to look out the window. "Kate you know you can tell me anything." I told her.

She looked at me and smiled. "Well ok... I'm not really ok. I mean things at home have just been crazy Bella. My mom and dad are always fighting... I hate it. And then they start yelling at me and it's like I'm just not good enough anymore." Kate started crying. I hugged her. "And when I'm with Garrett it's like everything goes away. When I just look at him... It's like my whole world stops and he's all I see, he's all I need. I'd give everything to be his everything Bella."

"You are my everything Katie." She whipped her head around and jumped a little. We both looked at Garrett and smiled. Kate got up and ran into his arms. "I'll always be there for you... I love you. When you first walked into that room during our first year of high school. I'll never let you go. I've tried and I've tried but Katie... Your my everything."

They looked into each others eyes and that's when I left. I didn't want to be a bother. I walked into the kitchen and Edward was in there. He was gripping the counter and looked like he was trying to hold himself up. I walked over to the cupboard to get a cup and just when I was about to grab one Edward fell on the ground. I closed the cupboard and ran over to him. "Edward are you ok?!" I said while turning him around. His eyes were closed. "Edward!"

He snapped his eyes open. "I'm sorry." He said. "Bella. Yesterday." I looked him in the eye and saw sadness and... love..? "Bella. I'm not being your friend just out of guilt. Bella, I want to be your friend. Your best friend ok? It hurt me so much when you left that table. Bella, please understand. I want to be your friend. I _need_ to be your friend." He looked up at me and smiled.

I smiled down at him and laughed. "Ok. Ok we can be friends. Now get up off the ground. You liked weird." He laughed and I grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"So do you need any help getting this onto the table?" He asked me when he was up.

"Ummm yeah, sure." I said while grabbing two plate of pizzas and walking out of the kitchen.

"Don't trip." He called out and I heard him laugh.

"Shut it!"

Once we got everything on the table Rose, Carmen, and Alice all came down the stairs. They looked really pretty. Rose's hair was all the way down to her waist. It was her natual hair. It flowed down perfectly. Alices hair was down to it's normal length which was at her shoulders and was curled slightly. Carmens hair was flowing down her back and Kates hair was just like Rosalies just a different color.

"Ok girls!" Alice said. "Get over here! Picture time!" She handed the guys all of our cameras so that we each had one. "Ok so first do pretty." She said. Rose and Kate were at the end and Alice was next to Rose and Carmen was in the middle while I was next to Kate. We all put our arms over each others shoulders and smiled. They all snapped the cameras at the same time. "Now crazy!" She said. I jumped into Kates arms and Alice was on her knees in front of everybody. Rose was leaning on Alices shoulders and Carmen was spraying silly string everywhere. Where she got it I have no clue. All the guys laughed and snapped the cameras at the same time.

I got out of Kates arms and went over to get my camera from Edward. I looked at them and laughed. They all joined in to. Not long after everyone started coming. This was truly going to be a fun night.

* * *

**Ok so I though that I would just add that little Kate and Bella moment and Garrett and Kate moment just to do something for my best friend who is just like this character in the book. Kate is based on her obviously. So I thought that I would do something special for her :) So many more chapters to come :) Oh an yay! Edward and Bella are friends again! Yay! Lol review please!**

**Oh and I like to give a special thanks to Sara Lautner who was my first reviewer and has also given me others :), lol21545 (love the name by the way) who always reviews usually when I update, Isis1995 who also usually reviews:) and thanks to all my other reviewers. :D**


	15. Full Moon

**Hey guys!! Thanks for reviewing and everything:) Hope you like this next chapter**

**I don't own anything**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

The house was seriously so full it was kinda hard to walk around. I was in the kitchen right now making more punch. I put all the stuff and I was kinda scarred to walk outside right now due to getting pushed and this spilling everywhere. That would not be a good thing.

"Need help with that?" I turned around to see a tall, dark skinned, short black, really hot guy. He had a six pack... and biceps.

I smiled at him. "Sure thanks."

"So whats your name?" He asked me while walking over to get the punch.

"Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella." I told him.

"Jacob Black. But you can call me Jake." He winked at me and then walked out of the room.

"So I see you met Jacob?" Rose was suddenly in the room.

"Yupp." I smiled at her. "Who is he?"

"He's one of Edwards school friends from like the 5th grade when they were in Arizona."

I looked back at where Jacob had walked out. "Hmmm."

"What?" She said.

"Nothing." I told her. "Well... He's kinda cute. Really tall though."

"Yeah... and I hate him." Rose said.

"How do you know him?" I asked her.

"Well see me and Alice have been friends for like ever right? So when she was going to Arizona she took me along and we met him then. He never shuts up with those stupid blonde jokes!" She said while throwing her hands up in the air. Jacob walked back into the room and sneered when he saw Rose.

"Blondy."

"Mut."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not a dog?!"

"Oh you can tell me however many times you want. I won't stop calling you that though." She picked something up from the counter and threw out of the kitchen. "Go fetch." She said. Jake didn't move. Just glared at her. "Bad doggie!" She said while walking over to him and ruffling his hair. We both laughed and she walked out of the room.

"I hate her!" Jacob said.

"Why?"

"Because she's so annoying!"

"Um she's my best friend."

"Oh sorry. We should probably change the subject." He said while leaning on the counter that I was now sitting on. He looked at my necklace. Just like everyone did. "Where'd you get that?"

I told him the story. How I forgot. And how I was waiting. Well I didn't mention that I fell in love with his best friend.

"That's cool." He said while shaking his head. "I know you'll find him some day." Jake looked like he wanted to tell me something.

"Uh yeah. I sure hope so." I said.

"Yeah... Well I better get back to the party."

"Yeah. See ya later." I said. I wonder what he wasn't telling me.

I got off the counter and went into the living room. A lot of people were dancing, some were talking, some eating, well everyone was really just doing something. I walked past everyone who was dancing to the stairs where was sitting. I sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"She broke up with me." He said.

"What..? Who..?" I asked confused.

"Tanya broke up with me..."

"Ohhhhhhhhh..." YES! "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah... You know... It actually doesn't hurt. I really don't feel any pain. I guess I really didn't like her." MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Yeah... You know that could happen. When what you think that you want isn't really what you need... It's just all in your head."

He nodded. "Yupp. So are you enjoying the party?" He asked me while smiling. He did that stupid smile that could dazzle anyone!

"Ummm yeah. I met Jake."

"Ohhhh. Yeah..." He said.

"Yeah... He seems nice."

"He can be a... well... a... well he's kinda like a player."

"Not surprising here. Almost every guy is."

He looked at me. "I didn't mean you. I said almost."

"Ok good. Well yeah. Just don't fall in love with him. Every girl who has has gotten there heart broken."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Ha, ok well do you want to dance?" He got up and stood in front of me and held out his hand."

"I would, but I don't know how."

"It's all in the leading." He smiled down at me.

I took his hand. "Sure." My hand... It fit perfectly inside of his. It was like two jig saw pieces coming together.

He stopped in the middle of then dance floor. He picked me up slightly and put my feet on his and started dancing to I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden.

This made me slightly his height but barely.

The song was over to soon. I didn't want to pull away from his embrace. But he let me go and put me back on my feet. "Thanks for that." He whispered in my ear. I could feel his cool breath blowing against my neck.

"For what..?"

"For making me the most happiest person in the world." And he was gone. I stood there for a couple minutes and then walked outside in the front on stood on the porch. The song that came on next was Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Lady Antebellum. I stood there with my arms on the rail. I looked up at the sky.

"Did you know that wherever you are in the world... The moon is never any bigger the your thumb?" I heard Edward say behind me. He put up his thumb and closed one eye.

I did the same. "Where did you learn that?" I asked him.

"From someone that I liked... It was summer break at the time and I was in Arizona with her. She told me that so many years ago. Everytime I would see a full moon, I would think of her..."

"That's sweet." I said while putting my thumb back up. "What was she like?" I asked him.

"Well... She kinda looked like you just littler form. She was sweet, funny, she cared about people, she knew how to brighten any ones day, I guess you could say that she was the girl who knew how to make everyone else happy but herself, she was stronger then a normal girl never really ever showed how much she was hurting and never really cried, she was the first person that I really ever fell in love with."

"She was one lucky girl." I mumbled. He didn't hear because he was still looking at the moon. I knew he was thinking about her.

"So have you ever fell in love with anyone... Like accidentally?"

Yes. "Nope."

"Hmmm what about that Mike kid?"

"Well I only liked him... as a friend. I thought that maybe I would start liking him more but he kept cheating on me. And I only dated him because that's when I lost all hope that the guy who gave me this necklace was going to never coming back."

"Hmmmm..." Was all he said.


	16. Miss Independant

**Hey everyone!! Hope you guys like this next chapter! **

**I don't own anything**

* * *

I was still standing there looking at the moon when all the sudden I heard, "Ok so You guys all know Isabella Swan right?" I turned around and stomped inside the house with Edward right behind me. Alice was standing on the stage with the mic in her hand and every ones attention was on her.

"YEAHHHH!" They all screamed.

"Ok well she has just volunteered to sing a song for you guys!" Alice said.

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. Edward looked at me and laughed. "Come on Bella!" Alice said while gesturing for me to come over to her. I shook my head. I had major stage fright! I hated attention and crowds. Why would you want all of the attention when all you'll do is mess up and have everyone laugh at you?

"Edward..." Alice said while putting her hand on her hip. Edward turned to me and picked me up so that I was slung over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I said while hitting his back as hard as I could. It didn't do anything. I was hurting myself more then I was hurting him.

He plopped me down on the stage and then walked off. "Here Bella." Alice said while handing me the mic. She started to walk off anf I grabbed her hand. "What song?" I mouthed.

"Already got it picked out." She whispered and then walked off. It better be a song I knew. Well there was a screen telling me the lyrics. I heard the musci start and started freaking out. What if they didn't like my voice? I mean my mom always told me that I had a good voice and I had one a couple awards from the 8th grade. Ok Bella calm down. Just picture all those people that you had when you had one those awards... Yeah it's wayyyy scarier when you know everyone in the crowd.

(Verse 1)  
Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm

Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

(Chorus)  
What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true

(Verse 2)  
Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no

But she miscalculated  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing a misconception  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside, she felt a connection  
She fell in love

(Chorus)  
What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

(Bridge)  
When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I've finally seen

(Chorus)  
What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

Miss independent

The song ended and everyone had their mouths open. Was I really that bad? "WOOOOH!" I looked over at all my friends. Then everyone joined in and started clapping. Some people yelled "Encore."

While some people yelled "I love you."

I laughed and walked off the stage. My friends all crowded me. "Omg Bella you were soooo good!" Kate said while hugging me.

"Bella I'm offended." Carmen said. "Why didn't you tell us that you had such a good voice?!" We all laughed.

"Well I have told you about the awards that I had won in the 8th grade did I not?" I said. "And you've seen them yourselves." We all laughed again.

The party started dying down after a while and soon it was just us again. We started cleaning and by the time we were done it was about 3am. I yawned and lied down on the couch.

"Hey guys do you just wanna sleep over? I mean it's really late and you guys are all tired and I don't want you to drive home." Alice said tiredly.

"Yeah sure." We all mumbled in unison.

The girls all went into Alices room and the guys went into another spare room. Alice locked the doors so that the guys wouldn't come in here and do anything to us.

I texted my mom and put my phone back into my bag. I lied down next to Kate who was already sleeping and drifted off into a deep slumber. Again, I dreamed about Edward... Well us really.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it:) there will be another one soon. They will be going to the beach and just having fun. And for all the people who are wondering when Edward is going to tell her... It will be soon trust me. Just wait a little longer and Edward and Bella will have their happy ever after. Oh and for this next chapter I am having one of the readers make an outfit for the beach thingy:) Review please!**


	17. Beach Time

**Hey guys!! So now that I have the amazzzzing outfits for this chapter (say thank you to the person who made them. I did not make them this time.) I shall make this chapter... obviously;P ANYWAYS!! Here it is. **

**I don't own anything.**

**P.S. Outta Here by Esmee Denters is a really good song:)**

* * *

I woke up to some noise down stairs. I didn't really wanna go out in my pajamas... but I guess I would have to. **(I have pictures of their pajamas on my profile... yeah ok I was a little bored and decided to make their pajamas... don't judge me.)**

All my friends were still asleep so I would have to go downstairs by myself. I got up and opened the door. There was smoke everywhere. Shoot. I went into Alices bathroom and opened the bottom cupboard. I grabbed the fir extinguisher and ran down stairs as fast as I could. I could barely see anything so I ran over to where I thought I saw orange and red. I opened the thingy and started spraying everywhere. I heard all the guys. "Who is that?" I hear Garrett ask... well he kinda coughed it. My eyes started to sting so I dropped the fir extinguisher and opened all the windows and doors and went outside so I wouldn't die. All the guys followed me. It was a lot easier to see them.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" I yelled.

"We were hungry." Emmett shrugged acting like it was no big deal.

"EM! This is not YOUR house! You could have burned Alices WHOLE freaking house down!" I yelled at him.

"Bella calm down." Edward said.

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE CALM! WE ALL COULD'VE DIED! AND NO YOU GUYS DON'T TAKE THAT INTO ACCOUNT DO YOU?! NO! ALL YOU GUYS FREAKING CARE ABOUT IS FOOD!" I yelled at them.

"Maybe she's pmsing." I heard Elizaer whisper to Garrett.

I folded my arms. "I am not!"

"Ok Bella. Calm down it's ok." Edward said while taking a step towards me.

I started laughing. "You guys are so stupid! You could've waited for me to wake up you know." I said while walking back inside. It was a lot less smoky now. I went over to the kitchen and started to clean up. I heard someone running downstairs.

"Where's the fire?!" Kate said while catching her breath and holding onto the railing. She starred wide eyed at me.

"You missed it Katie." I told her while mopping up all the gross stuff on the ground.

"What in the world happened?" She asked me and then at the guys and then at me.

"Well... they decided to try to cook..." I told her. "Didn't turn out to well."

She laughed. "Boys." She said while rolling her eyes and helping me clean up. After everything was done and the room wasn't smoky at all me and Kate decided to go wake up the girls. Well of course I made breakfast first. We ran up the stairs and woke them all up.

I got my bag and my clothes from last night and went downstairs. I was going to go home first.

"K all text you guys when I'm leaving!" I told them while walking out the door and waving at them. Kate also went home and and everyone else had left before me.

I got home and saw that my mom and dad were home. I saw them in the kitchen just talking. I went inside and smelled eggs and bacon.

"Long time no see." My mom said.

"Yeah does feel like forever..." I said. I went over to her and hugged her. "How was New York?"

"Fabo! I bought you new clothing! I think you'll like them they're in your closet."

"Cool. Can I go to the beach with my friends?" I asked her.

"Yeah of course."

I kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks." I walked away and headed for the stairs.

"Oh Bella!" My mom said from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I stopped where I was on the stairs.

"You know Emily?" She called.

"Yeah." How could I forget her? She was the most amazingest cousin I have. She is my closest cousin. She was my age and simply wonderful.

"Her mom and dad are leaving for... well... a really long time so Emmy is coming to live with us for like... a while... and when I say a while that doesn't mean a week. I means a couple of years."

WOOOP WOOOP!! "K mom!" I started happy dancing.

I ran back up stairs and changed. I got on my bathing suite and decided to just put my hair up into a loose bun with some strands hanging loose on the side. I got my red bag and just put my cell phone in it with my wallet and my iPod. I grabbed my towel and an extra one just in case. I grabbed my volley ball and threw it all into the passenger seat. I put down my hood and started up my car. I had to go pick up Kate so I drove over there first. I texted her and put all my stuff in the back. I got back into my car and waited for Kate. I saw her open her gate and came out towards me. She was wearing boot cute jeans and a purple shirt her hair was done up into a pony tail which in the back it made her hair go to the middle of her back and her side bangs were straightened and pushed to the side.

She put all her stuff into the back and hopped inside.

"Hey!" She said while buckling in.

"Hey." I said while pulling backwards and then forwards.

"So which beach?" She asked me.

"Oh just to the normal one."

She got something out of her purse. She held up her iPod. "Mind?" She asked me.

"No go ahead." I told her and she plugged in her iPod to the stereo. The song that came on was Outta Here by Esmee Denters. One of my favorites.

"Did you bring your volley ball?" She asked me.

"Yupp." I smiled at her. I just noticed that she was wearing her sun glasses. Her favorite ones. Just plain and white. I decided to put mine on too. We both laughed.

We got to the beach and there were so many people here. There was music playing so Kate turned off her iPod. There were barbeque's going and people running around. I saw Edward's car and parked next to him.

We both got out our stuff and went over to where we saw Alices canopy. She had a foldable table set up with food on it and other stuff. There were also chairs set up for all of us. We saw all the guys surfing. Edward was extremely good. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He had a six pack and was really buff. Not as buff as Emmett... But still really buff. No wonder he was so strong. He hair sparkled in the sunlight with the water droplets in his hair. I took my eyes away from him and put my stuff down.

I took off my shirts and my shorts. Alice, Carmen, Rose, and Kate did the same. Me and Kate took out our hair and I shook my hair a little.

"Let's go!" Alice said. We all hooked arms and ran to the water. We all freaked when the water got to close.

Kate was the first one to go into it though. She started splashing water at us and we all screamed and ran away. We all laughed. I backed up into the water and fell backwards into a wave. I came back up and ran my hands through my hair.

"Let's go deeper!" Alice said while pulling my hand. I laughed and we all went farther.  
"Wow there's like nobody this deep." Kate said whlie jumping around. She was kinda short. So was Alice and Carmen. I was the tallest. But Rose gaining on me... scary...

I laughed at them. I was able to stand up just fine. "What are you guys doing here?" I heard a voice from behind me and turned around to see all the guys sitting on the surf boards. Alice went over to Jaspers and he pulled her up. Kate, Rose, and Carmen did the same as Alice with their guys.. Edward smiled down at me and held out his hand. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. I sat in front of him and he wrapped his arms around me. I tried not to lean into him but it was hard. All the others had went away. We were sitting in the water where there were no waves. There was also a concert going on so we had some music. It was Esmee Denters **(Sorry, just love this song soooooooooo much!)**

Yeah it would've been actually cool to see her... But I enjoyed Edwards company here.

"So are you enjoying your day?" He asked.

"Yes... You?"

"Yes... It just got a lot better anyway."

I blushed. "What is that exposed to mean?" I asked him... honestly curious.

"Oh nothing." He said.

"Edward just tell me." I said while turning my head and looking up at him.

"Nothing." He said.

"I know your hiding something! Just tell me!" I said.

"Nothing!" He laughed.

"Edward just tell me!" I said.

"No Bella."

"Ed-" I was cut off by him pushing me into the water. I hit the floor with my foot and pushed up. He was laughing like crazy.

I punched him on the arm. "Don't do that again! Jerk!" I said while climbing back onto the board. I looked over to the beach. The concert was over and the only people here were us and our friends. There were a couple other people but not to many. Edward got off the surf board and started pulling the surf board. I didn't expect it so I fell off backwards and back into the water. I came back and of course Edward was again laughing at me.

"Just shut up!" I said. I grabbed onto the back of the surf board and he started to pull. When we were almost to the shore I let go and started swimming back and I made it back before Edward. I walked out of the water and back to the crowd. I grabbed a towel and started to dry my face.

"Long time no see." Emmett said.

"Righhhhht?" I said while sitting down in a seat.

Edward came over and took a seat too.

"What were you guys doing anyways?" Kate asked.

"We were watching the concert from afar." Edward said.

"No actually we were having fun pushing Bella into the water." I said while glaring at him. They all laughed.

My phone started beeping. I looked at it. It was Emily.

I slid my phone open and read it.

_Oh my gosh Bella! Where are you?! I'm here! It's kinda boring and scary to be in your house by yourself. -Emmy_

I laughed and they all looked at me. I shook my head and texted back my reply... very aware of everyone starring at me.

_Trust me... I know. I'll be home soon. Leaving the beach right now. -B_

I got up and started putting all my stuff together. "What happened?" Rose asked.

"My cousin Emily is down... she's going to be living with me for a couple years. She's home by herself I guess." I said when I had got all my stuff together. "I'll see you guys later." I said while turning and walking away. I just realized I had brought Kate here.

"Kate." I said while waiting for her.

"Alice is going to take me home."

"Ok cool."

I put all my stuff into my trunk and then drove back home. Emilys car was in the drive way so she must've been here.

I walked into the house and she wasn't here. "I'M HOME!" I called out.

I saw Emilys head pop up from upstairs. "Finally!" She said. We both laughed. I ran upstairs and hugged her.

"Wow Bells you look tired." She said.

"Yeah I am. Hey why don't we catch up later. I need some sleep."

"K... see you in the morning." She said.

I walked into my room and decided that I would take a shower tomorrow. I changed into my pajamas and got into bed.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Edward wouldn't tell me. Why would it get better just because I was there.

I dreamt about Edward... What he said... But the strange thing was... I also couldn't stop thinking about the girl that Edward told me about at the party. I wanted to know her name. I wanted to know everything about her... for some strange reason... I just couldn't get her out of my head.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! There will be a new one soon! And the outfits will be on my profile! OH yeah and sorry it's kinda long. Just tell me what you think. The next chapter will be more entertaining then this one... hopfully anways! Review please!**


	18. Death Glares

**Hey guys!! Ok so I'm having ideas for a new story after I finish with this one!! I'll explain them after this chapter:)**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

Uhhhhhhhhh... I hate waking up. I looked at the clock and it read 11:17. I heard a light knock on my door.

"Come in." I grunted.

Emily walked in she was still in her pajamas.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing... I was just wondering... I'm making a scrapbook and I don't really have any pictures of us or of your friends so I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach and take pictures..? We don't have to swim or anything though." She said while smiling.

"Ok sure. I'll text my friends. What do you want to wear?" I asked her while grabbing my phone.

"Plaid shirts and crazy sunglasses." She said smiling.

"Ok sure." I said while laughing. I told all my friends to come including the guys and told the girls what to wear.

I got out of my bed and Emily went to her bedroom. It was right next to mine. I grabbed the remote for the speaker that was everywhere in the house and pressed play. You Make Me Feel Like A Star by The Bue Sisters came on. Perfect for when your picking out an outfit.

I started at my draw with all my plaids. I picked a pink, red, and blue plaid shirt and skinny jeans, light pink converse, a pink bracelet, a feather, my locket, and my red heart sunglasses. I took a shower, and then did my hair. I just left it down and straightened it.

I came out of my room with my sunglasses on my head. I walked down stairs and Emily was getting cereal. She was wearing the same skinny jeans as me, a pink plaid shirt, light blue converse, purple and blue and pink bracelets, and pink sunglasses. I kinda funny how we matched in weird ways.

She turned around and laughed. I laughed with her and the got a bowl of cereal and sat down next to her.

"So how have things been here?" She asked me.

"Crazy, how have things been with you?"

"Oh just the same." She shrugged. "nothing to interesting."

"So no crazy parties? No boyfriends?"

"Nope, no crazy parties OR boyfriends. I don't want one though. Drama."

"Yeah... They sure are." I said.

"So do you like anyone Bells?"

"Ummm no." She probably didn't believe that. She could read me like a book. Heck, everyone could.

"I know your lying. Who is he? Is he cute? Does he have a girl friend? Does he like you? Who who who?!" She said while jumping in her seat.

"His name is Edward, he's really cute, he used to have a girlfriend, and no, he doesn't like me." I felt a stab of lonliness when I realised how true that last statement was.

"How do you know he doesn't like you?" She said while putting her bowl into the sink. I got up and did the same.

"Who would Emily? It's as clear as day that he doesn't... Anyways. Remember the necklace? I'm waiting."

She sighed and looked at the necklace. "How do you know that he isn't the one who gave it to you?"

"He would've told me by now wouldn't he? I mean it's been like a couple weeks since I've known the guy. Maybe more."

"Yeah... well I'll prove you wrong. He does like you. Now let's get going." She said. I grabbed my car keys and ran outside. I opened the gate and then we were on our way to the beach.

_**The beach**_

"Ok now Bella kinda lean onto Emily a little bit." All us girls rolled our eyes as I did this. We had only taken two pictures and it has been an hour since we got here! Jasper was driving us crazy! He needed everything picture perfect! I leaned onto Emily a little bit and he finally took the picture!

"Finally!" we all said in unison.

"Jasper give the camera to a different person." Emily said.

Jasper sighed. "Fine be that way. Don't have the most perfect pictures." I said while handing it to Garrett.

"Ok girls, do whatever you like." He said.

We decided to make a pyramid. Emily, Rosalie, and Kate were at the bottom. Me and Carmen were in the middle and Alice was at the top.

We were all laughing and some of us were complaining that someones knee was digging into the their back.

We all smiled at the camera and he took it. "Ok now singles!" Emily said when we had all gotten out of the pyramid. Well more like fell out of the pyramid.

"Rose you first." We all volunteered Rose. She was the most photogenic out of all of us.

"Ok!" She said while skipping over to Garrett. He told her where to go and she the skipped over there.

She blew kisses to the camera, winked at it, and was just having fun.

"NEXT!" Emily said. We all laughed. "Who wants to go?"

"I'll go!" Alice said.

She ran over to where Rose was and started taking pictures too... just being herself really.

When she was down Kate went and then Carmen.

"Ok Bella." Emily said. "Go on."

"You can go." i told her. I hated having the attention put on me.

"Bella just go."

"No."

Someone picked me up from behind and I knew exactly who it was. "Why must you always pick me up?" I asked him.

"Becuase it's so easy and your so stubborn."

He put me down where I was supposed to be and the walked away.

Ugg! I put my glasses on top of my head and smiled towards to camera. It felt like forever that I was here taking pictures. I did random peace signs occasionally and everything you could imagine.

Then Emily went and she obviously had more fun then I was having.

"Ok now let's take some more together." Emily said. We all ran over to her and smiled to the camera.

"Ok Bella come right here." Garrett said while pointing where. I was going to be closest to the camera, bending a tad bit and doing a peace sign. They were all in the back just acting crazy. Rose was holding Alice bridal style and Emily and Rose were doing charlies angels and Kate and Carmen were doing back bends in front of them.

"Ok ready!" He said. I got into my position and did a half smile.

"Perfect!" He said after taking five pictures.

"Now just all get to together."

I ran back over to them and we all lifted up Kate. We were all laughing and he took the picture. Then everyone came in. Garrett set the picture to a timer and set just right so that it would get us all.

I was on Edward shoulders and Kate was on Garretts back and Emmett was leaning on Rosalies and Emilys shoulders. Jasper and Eleazar had their arms crossed like they were actually cool. Carmen was sitting on the ground and Kate was being weird and shooting up her hands and opening her mouth really wide. We all smiled towards the camera.

It took like five and that's when I saw Jacob running towards us with someone I thought must be his friend.

I hopped off Edwards back and ran towards. "Hey Jake!" I said. He picked me up and twirled me around while I was giggling like crazy.

He put me on his back and ran over twoards everyone else.

"Hey Edward!" He said.

"Hi Jacob." Edward sneered. Jacob looked at me and I just shrugged. I didn't know what was up with Edward and his mood swing.

"I saw you guys acting crazy." Jake said and we all laughed.

Oh!" He said while grabbing his friends hand and pulling him closer to the crowd. "Everyone this is Sam, Sam this everyone." He said and we all laughed.

Jacob put me down and I went over to Edwards side. He did the strangest thing when I did this though. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me as close as could be. I looked at his face and he was throwing daggers and Jacob. I looked at Jacob and he was throwing them back.

What has gotten into them?

* * *

**Ok so here are my ideas for the stories.**

**So Edward and Bella hate each other there's just no question about it. But then Bella goes onto the Internet and finds a website and starts talking a stranger... She learns stuff about him like how he goes to the same school as her, and a lot about his life. But she doesn't know that she's talking to Edward and Edward doesn't know that he's talking to Bella. They start to fall in love with each other but then they meet... **

**OR**

**Edward is like the bad boy of the school he's gone to jail a couple times, he's known to not do very well in school. Bella on the other hand is all good she hardly ever goes to parties, she's a straight A student, doesn't cuss, doesn't drink, and is always home before 9. But when Bella has to tutor Edward they start to fall in love. Bella has Edward promise that he won't do anything that could get him in jail again. But he gets accussed of doing something that he didn't and gets put under house arrest Bella has to find the person who really did it so that Edward can get free from all blame.**

**OR**

**The Swans, Charlie, Emmett, Jacob, Emily, Bella, Paul, and Jared are secret spies. Well Paul and Jared are only 8, twins, so they're still in training. At HQ, which is where all the spies are there is this rivalry between the Cullens, Carlisle, Sam, Jasper, Rosalie Edward, and Alice. They're not really sure what it is about but they won't ever stop fighting. And the Cullens can be really mean to the Swans. Espeically Edward to Bella But they're dads go missing they have to pair up and find them. Will it bring them closer... or farther apart?**

**Personally I like the last one. I will eventually make all these stories but I need your guy's advice on which to start first sooooooo please review and tell me what you think about that chapter and which story is best to start with. And their outfits our on my profile:)**


	19. He Loves You

**Hey guys! SO here is another chapter:) Keep telling me what you think about those stories:)**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

I was getting sick of this! Edward and Jacob were hardly talking and when they did it was just being rude to each other. And Edward never took his arm off me. I got up and Edwards arm fell off my shoulder. I stomped away and walked down the beach with my arms crossed. I took off my shoes once they were out of site. I rolled up my skinny jeans so they were at my knees. It was slightly uncomfortable but it was ok. I sat down with my knees up and my hands in the back holding me up. The water just came to where my feet were. It felt nice.

It had been about an hour since I had left. I was thinking about going back I decided no to.

Just then I felt someone behind me. I didn't care to look. I knew it was one of them.

He sat down next to me and got into the same position as me. "I'm sorry for acting that way to Jake." Edward said after a while.

I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. How much I would give to be his everything. "It's ok... Why were you doing it anyways?"

"Drastic times call for drastic measures Bella."

"What is that exposed to mean..?"

"Oh nothing."

I just ignored it. Edward was always talking in riddles. I'm sure one day I'd find out. Just then I remembered something. My parents were having their annual summer party. There would be wine testing and just time to hang out. It was a semi-formal event...

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella."

"My parents are throwing a party and I was wondering if you'd like to come..? I was going to invite everyone and stuff." I said.

"Yeah of course. What time?"

"At 1. Your parents can come too."

"Yeah I'll tell them."

I took my head away from his shoulder. "We better get back." I told him.

"Yeah." He said and got up. We walked back in a none awakward silence. I got back and Sam was chasing Emily around with seaweed and she was screaming and everyone was laughing. She grabbed me and hid behind me and then ran away when Sam went around. Sam dropped the seaweed and then grabbed her from behind and threw her into the water.

I laughed and went over to her. She was soaked. "Are you ok Emmy?" I asked her when I was knee deep in the water and my pants were getting a little wet.

"Yeah." She said while grabbing my hand. She pulled me inside with her and then we were both soaked. We started laughing and splashing around. After about ten minutes it started to get dark and it got colder so we got out of the water. We walked back over to them shaking from the coldness.

"We better get going." I said while putting my sunglasses back on. Emily did the same. We said good-bye to everyone and told them about the party and they were all going to come. I told them that it was semi-formal cause knowing my friends... They'd dressed up really fancy and stuff and act like they were going to a ball.

We got back around 6 oclock and I went to my room and took a shower. After getting my pajamas on and putting on my slippers I got my wet clothes and went over to Emilys room to get her stuff. I hadn't been in her room yet. I walked in and blasted my neon. The walls were painted a really hot pink and she had a queen sized bed that had the pretty curtains around it. She had a plasma screen TV which wasn't a surpirse to me seeing as that every room had one. She had the same closet as me and had a desk with a pink lap top on it with other stuff. I walked over to her pile of laundry and grabbed the basket. I put my stuff on top and walked down the stairs to the garage where the washer and dried were.

I did all the stuff and walked back upstairs to my room. I heard Emily walking around in her room.

She came inside my room with a towel in her hair. "Did you do my laundry?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh ok thanks. Are you going to bed?" She asked.

"Yeah... I'm really tired. I'll see you in the morning."

"K see ya."

I waved and then pulled up my converse. It was so warm and nice and I fell quickly asleep.

_**Party Time. Bella running later.**_

Stupid phone! It didn't wake me up when it started ringing! So now it was 1 oclock and I still wasn't ready. I had just gotten out of the shower and I couldn't fine my locket. I must have put it down stairs. I ran out of my room hoping that nobody would be here yet I still had a towel in my hair and that would be very awkward to go down there.

Oh well.

I ran out of my room and into the hall.

"Bella! Your friends are here! Hurry up!" I heard Emily calling up the stairs. Shoot. I would just use the other stair case away from where they should be.

"Ok yeah! I'm coming!"

I ran down the stairs and went inside the garage. Sure enough there it was on the drier.

I grabbed and ran back up stairs. I quickly dried my hair and then just let it down and put a head band in it.

I put on my jewelery and ran down stairs. Sure enough they were all there.

"Hey gu- I told you it was SEMI formal!" I said while putting my hand on my hip and looking at my girlfriends. The only one who was doing semi formal was Kate.

Kate backed away knowing that I wasn't talking about her.

"Oh suck it up Bella!" Rose said while coming over to me and hugging me. This was the only way that Rose could actually be taller then me. Well all of them were actually taller then me in heels. I never wore heels. I didn't wanna die.

"Hey guys!" I said while walking over to the guys. I gave them all hugs and then went back over to my friends and Emily.

"Want to put your bags up stairs?" I asked them. They all nodded and we headed up the stairs with the guys behind us.

"Bella where are you going?" My mom asked me. I turned around and all the guys turned around too.

"We're just going up stairs for a while."

"Yeah." Jake said. "And I want to show her something."

"Ok." My said while smiling and going back to where we had other guests.

We went up stairs to my room and people sat on my couch and my bed and some on the floor. "So what is it you had to show me Jake?"

He came and sat next to me and handed me a book. It was his year book. I looked at the top.

"Hey I went to the school." I said, really surprised. How did he get this?

"I know. I went there too." He smiled at me.

I opened it up and the first picture there was a picture with Edward and Jacob with their arms around eachother. Jacob was ruffling Edwards hair and Edward was laughing. I gasped.

Jacob laughed. Edward came and sat on the other side of me. I flipped the pages and saw people that I recgonized from the rest of 7th grade that I had spent at Ariazona middle school. I saw Edward. When I looked at the picture it felt like I had seen him before. Like... He was one of my friends. There was something in my head that I just couldn't get. It was on the tip of my tongue and I just didn't know.

My hand uncontroably swept over Edwards picture. I saw Jacob on the same page as him. We were all in the same grade so I must be in here. I flipped through a couple pages until I got to S. I saw me. I actually kinda looked pretty... My hair was over my shoulders and I had a small yellow bow in my hair. I was wearing some eyeliner but not to much...

I flipped the pages to where there would be pictures of just random people. I saw one that I was in. It was raining and I walking to class. I had my hood and was smiling with my mouth closed up at the camera. I saw three boys in the backrground. They were looking at me and smiling.

I laughed. "Wow. I can't believe that I don't remember you guys!" I said. "I mean I should have some idea." I grabbed my heart locket and smiled.

I got up and gave Jacob his book. He stood up too. "Ok let's go back down stairs."

Jacob got up and took the lead. Sam and him were just talking when all the sudden Jacob spinned around. I bumped into him and then backed away laughing. "What?!" I said.

"I have to tell you seomthing." Jake said.

"What is it?" I said while smiling up at him.

"Bella I'm the one who gave you that necklace!" Jacob said. I froze. I didn't like him in that way. I loved Edward. Jacob was just my friend. And he was a good friend. But no. But I did vow to fall in love with the person who gave me this necklace... and yeah Jacob was cute... But I never saw him in that way.

I turned and looked at Emily who was frowning. My cousin knew everything about my feelings. She was like the sister I never have. I looked at Alice, Kate, Rose, Tanya, Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, Eleazar, and Edward. It broke my heart to look at Edward so I quickly looked back at Jake who was smiling. He held out his hand. Waiting for an answer. I looked behind him at Sam who was frowning.

"I'm so gald that I finally found you Bella. Now come one let's go. Let's get away from here. Just like we promised so many years ago. You told me that you vowed to never fall in love unless it was with the one who gave you this," he pointed to the necklace. "Now come on. I love you Bella Swan." It didn't feel right. But he was write. I did make a vow. I was exposed to love him. And he said he loved me. He loved you Bella! But you don't love him... But he loved you! You would eventually fall in love with him... Edward will never love you Bella... So let him go.

I looked up at Jake who was waiting for me to take his hand. I looked back at everyone who were still frowning.

I looked up at Jake and looked deep into his eyes. I saw love. I picked my hand up and put into his.


	20. Singing And Dancing With Emily

**Hey guys!! So in the last chapter I realised that at the end I called Carmen, Tanya so let's just pretend that it says Carmen ok? So yeah anyways. Keep telling me what you think about the other books:)**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

I looked up at Jake and looked deep into his eyes. I saw love. I picked up my hand and put it into his.

He grinned at me and pulled me into a hug. _What am I doing?_ I though as I looked past him and heard people talking and laughing down stairs. I sighed. If he is the one who gave me this necklace... then so be it. I love him... kinda... not in the way that he loves me... but I'll be happy. I hope...

I pulled away and looked him int he eye. "I have to go downstairs." I told him. I needed to talk to my mom. She'd know what to do.

"Ok." He said and let me go. I walked until I got to the corner. Then I started to run. I ran outside to where the pool area was. I saw my mom talking to Carlisle and Esmee. Edwards parents.

I ran over to her and tried to catch my breath.

"Bella what's wrong?" My mom asked me while laughing.

"I need to to talk to you." I said after catching my breath. I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. I went into one of the rooms downstairs. It turned out to just be aguest room.

"What is it Bella?" My mom asked me, seriously.

"Mom. You know how I always say that I'm going to wait for the one who gave me this?" I pointed to my necklace.

"Yes..?"

"Well you know Jacob? Jacob Black."

"Yes the tall one who came today."

"Yeah... He just told me that he's the one who gave me this necklace mom." She smiled but then she started frown when she saw that I was unhappy.

"What's wrong..?"

"Mom... I don't love him in that way. I don't know how to tell him that I just want to be friends right now..."

She pulled me into a tight hug. "Just tell him. It'll all work out. I promise."

"Thanks."

"Now I better get back to the party." She said. She squeezed me for a couple seconds then left the room.

I followed her but went back upstairs. Everyone was just how I left it. _Ugh! I sooooo do not want to do this! And what is up with Edward? He seems down._

"Jake I need to talk to you." Wow my voice didn't crack.

"Yeah sure." He smiled down at me. I grabbed his hand and towed him along the hall way. We turned the corner and went into my dads office.

I closed the door and turned around. "Listen Jake. I only want to be friends right now. I don't want to mess things up with you so I think that right now it's better that we just be friends."

"Yeah I totally understand! It's ok." He smiled down at me more.

I sighed in relief. "Ok thanks!" I said and hugged him but quickly pulled away.

We walked back out to where everyone else was. I looked at my friends. They knew how I felt about Edward... They looked at me with worry. I smiled at them. I looked at Edward who looked frustrated. Once I was close enough to Edward he grabbed my hand and pulled me into my room and locked the door.

"Wow what is it?" i asked as I stumbled around.

"Do you love Jacob Black?" He asked me.

"Yes..." I told him. Wow what a bad lie. "Not in the way that he loves me... But I still love him. I told him that right now I just want to stay friends. In time I will fall in love with him... I hope. But if he is the one who gave me this... Then I have to love him. He's been waiting for me."

He looked at me and then smiled a little bit. It didn't reach his eyes. Maybe it was because he thought that I would get hurt in the end. "I won't get hurt." I told him as I headed for the door. I opened it up and no one was there. They must've gone downstairs.

I walked to the corner with Edward right behind me. I walked downstairs and they were all on the couch just talking.

"What was it Bella?" Jacob asked me. Quickly coming to my side. He seemed to be annoyed with Edward.

"Nothing. He just had to ask me something."

"Oh ok." Jacob threw his arm around me and we both sat down on the couch.

"Jake..." I said.

"What?! Edward did this to you at the beach."

I closed my eyes. "Fine!" I said while crossing my arms. I heard Emmett laughing and I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"Jeez Bella." Emmett said in between laughs. "You sure are funny when your angry."

"Kids there stuff to eat." I heard my mom call from the doorway. We all got up and went and stood in the line. Edward was right behind me and Kate was in front of me.

"What if you dad starts talking about last time?" Kate asked me.

Wow last time was not a very good experience. Of course I had all my friends over. I had gotten all my food and was walking over to the table when I tripped and it landed on my dress and then I fell in the pool. My dad hasn't ever let that one go. "If he starts talking about it that I might as smack him." We both started laughing.

I got to the table and picked up a plat and looked at the food. We passed a dish that kinda looked like mush. "What is that?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I looked at him and half smiled. "I really don't know... And I really don't want to find out." We both laughed and went along the line. I got some salad and I was going to get a piece of steak with Edward. We walked over to the barbecue where my dad was serving.

"Don't trip Bells." My dad said while handing me a peice of steak.

"Shut up dad." I said. I waited for Edward to get his and then walked over to where my friends were sitting. They were sitting at the biggest table that we had outside. All the cars were in the garage so there was a space around here.

We ate and talked and just had a good time.

"Oh, oh my gosh! Bella! Emily! Guess what?!" Alice suddenly said.

"What?!" Me and Emily asked in unison.

"Bella you know my uncle? James? His wife is Victoria?" She said.

"Yeah... they own that place with the stage and the stuff and the singing and the dancing." I said.

"Yeah well...I got you and Emily to sing. Tomorrow! Three songs! Maybe more if you want! Isn't it so awesome?!"

"Yes!" Emily said while clapping her hands. "What time do we need to be there?"

"At like 8am to set up and practice. So you have to pick songs that you both now."  
"Alice..?" I asked.

"What?"

"How many people are going to be there?"

"Well of course all of us." She said gesturing around the table. "And then probably like the whole school and just other people who go there."

"Bella!" Emily said. "We can do the Hoedown Throwdown!"

I laughed. "We could." No we did not like Miley Cyrus OR Hannah Montana.

"Who's that song by?" Emmett asked.

"Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana." I told him.

"Ohh..." Emmett said with a confused look on his face. "I didn't know it was written by two people."

"They're the same person Em!" Jasper said.

"Ummm... One person can't have to different names Jasper!" Emmett said.

Sam slapped Emmett on the back of his head. "Emmett... She's... Never mind! You won't get it!" sam said while shaking his head. Emily laughed.

"What other songs Bella?"

"Party in the USA? Outta Here?" I said.

"Yes! Ok so Outta Here, Hoedown Throwdown, and the Party in the USA. We're going to need three outfits!" Emily said while standing up suddenly. She started to run towards the house but stopped. She turned around and ran back towards me and grabbed my hand. She pulled me into the house and up the stairs. She grabbed my outfits and threw them onto my bed.

She ran out of the room and ran to hers. She picked mine out really fast. I wonder if it all matches... I grabbed it the outfits and sure enough it all went together perfectly.

Tomorrow was going to be very interesting. I walked out of my room and saw Emily running down the stairs.

I ran with her. She was running next to the pool. All the sudden Sam came running towards her and pushed her in the pool. He started falling too but caught himself. I ran over towards him and pushed ever so slightly and he fell in.

Everyone was laughing. Including the parents.

I saw Emily come up from the bottom. "SAM!" She yelled. "Oh thank you Bella for pushing him in.

"No problem." I said before Emily swam and attacked Sam. I walked back over to our table laughing. Emmett was laughing so hard that it looked like he was about to die.

"Emmett breath!" I said while laughing. I started laughing too because Emmett. It sounded like some sort of dying dog.

He started to catch his breath. "That.... Wahhhhhs... soooo funnnnny." He said while wiping away a tear that had escaped.

"Dude it wasn't that funny." Jacob said.

"Yes it was!"

"Ummmm ok." Jake said.

"Wow. I think he likes her." I looked over at Kate.

"What?"

"I think he likes her. Just the way he acts around her."

I looked over at the pool where Emily was still attacking Sam. I saw Sam look at her.

"Yeah he does..." I said looking back at Kate. "I guess they would be a cute couple... Jacob!" He looked at me. "What is Sam like?"

"Oh he's nice... He's never dated anyone... He's a really good friend and protects the people he loves... All in all he's a good person."

"Hmmm..." I said looking back at them. I didn't want Sam to get hurt. I'd ask Emily if she liked him tonight.

The party soon ended and me and Emily were our dance studio. Well really it was mine but now that she's living here it's hers too.

We were getting the Hoedown Throwdown down to perfection. We decided which parts we were going to be singing and right now we were sitting at the little table taking a break. This is surely a good workout.

"Emily?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at me.

"Do you like Sam?"

"Is it that obvious?" She said while looking down.

"No! That's why I was asking. Kate and I could really tell that he likes you... And I didn't want Sam to get hurt in the end."

"Really? You think he likes me?" She said while looked up. She smiled too.

"Yes..."  
"Well me too... kinda. I mean he asked me to hang out with him this weekend at his place with his mom and dad and sister Leah... He said that you could come too."

"Ummm... You guys should hang out by yourself. I don't want to be any trouble."

"Hmmm ok. But you wouldn't be any trouble."

I laughed. "Let's get back to work."

* * *

**Ok so I know that I am just kinda throwing random things into this but I want to make this story longer and I have all these unused outfits... So yeah anyways. Hope you liked it! Ok and I might not be able to write another chapter soon. I'm going to San Fran today and I'm not sure if we are bringing the laptop. Hopfully we will but until I get back I won't be able to... So yeah srry:( Anyways please review!**


	21. Forever Friends

**Hey guys!! I'm in San Fran right now and it's soooooo cold but anyways!! I was bored and me brought our computer (happy dance) so I decided to make another chapter!! Sorry if it's kinda boring but Edward is going to do something drastic in like the next chapter I think.... Or maybe the one after this one.**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

"Bella wake up! We have to be there by 8! It's like 7:30!" I heard Emily yell from the other side of the door. I jumped out of my bed and ran into my bathroom. I took a quick shower and grabbed all my hair stuff. I put them in my back pack where all my outfits were. I made sure I had everything. I grabbed my iPod and my phone and ran out my door. I ran to Emilys car, a Mini Cooper, and got in.

"We're going to be late." She said while pulling out of my house.

"Oh well." I shrugged and she laughed.

We got here around 8:20. We got out of her car and ran inside the stage place thingy. James was already there. All the chairs were on the table and the stage was set up for us already.

"Hey Bella!" James said. "Your late." He smiled at me.

"Yeah sorry I slept in."

"And who is this?" He said while smiling at Emily.

Emily held out her hand and he shook it. "I'm Emily. Bellas cousin."

"Ah yes. I'm James, the owner of this Cafe."

"Yeah... Alice said that." Emily said.

"Okwell if you guys want to go back stage and get ready and stuff, the doors over there." He said. He pointed to the side of the stage where it said Performers Only.

We walked over to the door and walked into it. There were mirrors on both sides and some chairs to sit in while looking in the mirror. There was a place to hang our outfits so we did that first. After hanging our stuff we put our hair stuff on the counters next to the mirrors. We were just in out sweats and v-necks so that we could practice. I went out onto the stage to see if we could start.

"James?"

"Yes Bella." He walked out and was behind the counter where some people sat. It was where they got the drinks and stuff.

"Is it ok if we start practicing?"

"Yes hold on I'll tell Jared to turn everything on." Jared was one of the people who worked here.

"Ok thank you." I walked back into the room where Emily was. "Ok we're free to go on whenever we want."

"Ok." She said while smiling. "And what time does everyone start coming?"

"Um like 8 at night." I said.

She gasped. "That's a long time! What time does this place open?"

"At like 12. So for there rest of the time we have to spend in here practicing so let's go out there now."

"Do you think that we should change and stuff just to get used to it?"

"Ummm no... I don't want to ruin anything."

"Oh ok." She said while going to the door that led onto the stage. I followed closely behind her.

Jared was plugging in things on the stage. He looked up when he heard us come on. He smiled at me.

"Hey Jared I was wondering if you had any mics that went on your face?"

He started laughing. "That sounds funny Bells. But yes we do have _head mics_."

Me and Emily laughed. "Ok thanks." He went behind the sound booth which was in the corner of the Cafe where no one could really see him. He came back and handed us both one. He plugged us in and everything and made sure that we were secure. Then we did mic check and we were ready to go.

We planned out what we would be doing because it is very different in a room then on the stage. So once we did all that we practiced all of our songs. Jared and James enjoyed when we mess up and trip and fall or the time I smacked Emily in the face... Or the time when Emily fell off the stage... Surprisingly we had no injuries. We were all just fine.

We went back to our dressing room when the Cafe opened and pracitced back there. When it was 7:30 I started to get really nervous. We had put on our make up and our first outfit. **(Pictures on profile)**

I was so glad that Emily didn't make me wear heels. Currently I stood at the right side of the stage looking at the people. They couldn't see me though. Well they probably could. Which really I didn't get, you know that saying 'if you can see them, they can see you'... I mean what if I close my eyes? Then will I dissappear? Because I sure can't see them anymore! But whatever.

I took a step back and calmed myself down. I looked over to the right of the stage and saw Emily. She gave me 'it's going to be ok' smile. I nodded and smiled back at her. I looked back at the crowd and saw that Edward and Alice had just walked in. When I saw Edward I was suddenly calm. Like all my worries just vanished. He looked over to the stage and backed away as fast as I could.

I saw James hop onto the stage. He had a mic in his hand. "Ok so today we have a special guest performing. No it's not Taylor Swift." The crowd laughed. "Ok here comes Bella Swan!" The crowd screamed. They didn't even know me... "And Emily Swan." The crowd screamed again. I saw James go off the stage and the music started playing I was the first one singing. I heard where I was exposed to go off. I jumped on the stage.

**(Bella: Bold. **_Emily: Slanted. _Both: Underlined Everyone: Normal**)**

**I hopped off the plane at LAX**

**with a dream and my cardigan**

**welcome to the land of fame excess, (woah) **

**am I gonna fit in? **

**Jumped in the cab, **

**Here I am for the first time **

**Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign **

**This is all so crazy **

**Everybody seems so famous**

**My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick **

**Too much pressure and I'm nervous, **

**That's when the taxi man turned on the radio **

**and a Jay Z song was on and the Jay Z song was on **

**and the Jay Z song was on **

CHORUS: So I put my hands up (Emily sang from back stage)

They're playing my song, 

And the butterflys fly away 

Noddin' my head like yeah 

Moving my hips like yeah, 

And I got my hands up, 

They're playin my song 

I know I'm gonna be ok 

Yeah, It's a party in the USA 

Yeah, It's a party in the USA 

(Emily hoppde out from behind the curtain.) _Get to the club in my taxi cab _

_Everybody's lookin at me now _

_Like "whos that chick, thats rockin' kicks? _

_She gotta be from out of town" _

_So hard with my girls not around me _

_Its definitely not a Nashville party_

_Cause' all I see are stilletos _

_I guess I never got the memo _

_My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick _

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous _

_That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune _

_and a Britney song was on _

_and the Britney song was on _

_and the Britney song was on _

CHORUS: So I put my hands up 

They're playing my song, 

And the butterflys fly away 

Noddin' my head like yeah 

Moving my hips like yeah, 

And I got my hands up, 

They're playin my song 

I know I'm gonna be ok 

Yeah, It's a party in the USA 

Yeah, It's a party in the USA 

**Feel like hoppin' on a flight **_(on a flight)_

_Back to my hometown tonight _**(town tonight) **

**Something stops me everytime **_(everytime) _

The DJ plays my song and I feel alright! 

CHORUS: So I put my hands up 

They're playing my song, 

And the butterflys fly away 

Noddin' my head like yeah (Oh, nodding my head) 

Moving my hips like yeah, (Ooh Yeah) 

And I got my hands up, 

They're playin my song I know I'm gonna be ok (gonna be okay) 

Yeah (huh huh), It's a party in the USA (Yeah) 

Yeah, It's a party in the USA 

So I put my hands up 

They're playing my song, 

And the butterflys fly away **(flying away) **

Noddin' my head like yeah _(__nodding my head like yeah__) _

Moving my hips like yeah, **(**moving my hips like yeah**) **

And I got my hands up, 

They're playin my song I know I'm gonna be ok_ (__I'm gonna be okay__) _

Yeah **(Yeah), **It's a party in the USA 

Yeah (**hahaha**), It's a party in the USA (_Party in the USA_!)

We both looked at eachother and laughed when the crowd went wild. We went back stage and changed into our dresses for the Hoedown Throwdown.

We came back out and everyone started to clapp again. "Ok so you guys ready for some dancing?" I said. Everyone started cheering... Except the guys. Me and Emily laughed. "Everybody stand up!" Emily said.

Everyone stood up. I looked back at the table that my friends were at. "Emmett, Edward, Jacob, Garrett, Elizaer, Sam! Stand up right now!" They didn't budge. They just glared at me. "NOW!" They stood up and me and Emily laughed.

"Ok get ready!" We taught them the dance and when they thought that they were ready we started.

Boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap

_Try it with me  
Here we go,_

Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap **(woah-woah) **  
That's right  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap **(woah-woah)**

**1,2,3,  
Everybody come on, off your seats  
I'm gonna tell you about a beat  
That's gonna make you move your feet**

**I'll give the Bar-be-que show  
And tell you how to move  
If your five or eighty-two  
This is something you can do **_(woah-woah)_

Pop it, lock it  
Polka dot it  
Countrify then  
Hip-hop  
Put your hawk in the sky  
Move sideto side  
Jump to the left  
Stick it, glide

Zig-zag cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits  
Hands on your hips  
One foot in  
180 twist

and then a,  
Zig-zag, step n' slide  
Lean it left  
clap three times  
Shake it out  
Head to toe  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throedown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

_We get to four, five, six  
And your feeling busted  
But it's not time to quit  
Practice makes you perfect (woah-woah)_

Pop it, rock it  
Polka dot it  
Countrify then  
Hip-hop it  
Put your hawk in the sky  
Move sideto side  
Jump to the left  
Stick it, glide

Zig-zag cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits  
Hands on your hips  
One footed  
180 twist

and then a,  
Zig-zag, step n' slide  
Lean it left  
clap three times  
Shake it out  
Head to toe  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Come on  
Here we go  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap

Pop it, rock it  
Polka dot it  
Countrify then  
Hip-hop it  
Put your hawk in the sky  
Move sideto side  
Jump to the left  
Stick it, glide

Zig-zag cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits  
Hands on your hips  
One footed  
180 twist

and then a,  
Zig-zag, step n' slide  
Lean it left  
clap three times  
Shake it out  
Head to toe  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

Boom de clap  
Ba boom boom clap clap clap  
Boom dot clap  
Ba boom boom clap clap clap  
Boom de clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

We looked at the crowd. Some had knocked over tables and chairs and some were even on the ground. Me and Emily looked at eachother and laughed. We linked arms and ran off the stage. We got ready for the next song and walked out onto the stage. Everyone was seated again and ready for the next song.

Get me outta here  
Cause my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place  
(1,2,3,4)  
Right now

**It's so amazing how you have so many faces  
And you are not that person I thought that  
I had fell so deep in love with **

You changed up your makeup your DNA  
I can't recognize you're a stranger to me  
I feel so betrayed what a waste of my heart and me

Get me outta here  
Cause my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place  
Right now

_My body's trembling it's so damn hard  
To kick this feeling, your heart is so cold and now I'm  
freezing  
Wish you could feel the pain maybe I will arrange it  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah_

You changed up your makeup your DNA  
I can't recognize, you're a stranger to me  
I feel so betrayed, what a waste of my heart and me

Get me outta here  
Cause my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place

**I thought that we were forever  
**_I guess I misunderstood _**  
My fault for thinking you loved me  
**_Or even thinking you ever could_**  
**Get me out of here right now  
Get me out of here right now

Get me outta here  
Cause my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place

Get me outta here  
Cause my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
(you don't really care)  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place

1,2,3,4  
Right now, right now, right now  
Someone get me outta this place  
Right now, right now, right now  
Someone get me outta this place  
Get me outta here

Everyone cheered like crazy. I looked over to my friends and they were all smiling and giving us some thumbs ups. I looked at Sam who was looking at Emily. He was looking at her like she was the only person in the room. I was jealous. I wish that Edward would look at me like at. I looked at Jacob who was looking at me like that... Ugh... I smiled at him.

We walked back stage and we could still here the crowd. "That was so good!" Emily said while pulling off her suspendors.

"I saw the way Sam was looking at you." I said while pulling mine off too.

"What...?" She said

"He was looking at you like you were the only person in the world... It was so sweet Emmy!"

"I told you not to call me that anymore Bella!"

"Sorry! I'm just so used to calling you that." Everyone in my family used to call Emily that. It was just normal for me to call her that...

"Whatever." We were fully dressed and everything was put away in our back packs.

"Let's go!" She said while grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. We were ambushed by people. Pats on the backs, high fives, hugs from people we didn't even know, we even had guys giving the 'look' or their numbers or wolf whistles. They did that until James told them to all be seated and leave us alone. We walked over to where our friends were sitting. They had saved us seats. One person was missing though.

"Bella! Emily! You guys were so good!" Alice said while giving us hugs. "You guys should go professional!"

We laughed. "We're not that good Alice." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Whatever Bella! That's was _ama_zing!" Kate said and gave us both hugs.

"That was so good! I liked your outfits guys!" Rosalie said and gave us both hugs.

After everyone saying how good we were I went over to Jacob. "Hey Bells." He said while giving me a hug.

"Hey... How did you like it?" I asked.

"It was good... Well amazing really."

"Where's Edward?"

He sighed. "I don't know."

I pulled away from Jake and looked around. I saw a room that someone was in. I got closer and could see Edward. He looked hurt. I walked in. He didn't seem to notice me so I decided that I was going to scare him. I walked in really quietly and jumped on him. We both fell on the ground and I was on top of him.

He smiled up at me. "You scarred me." He said while putting his hand on my waist and pulling me up closer to his head. I couldn't say anything. He had taken my breath away just like that. My heart started racing and I was sure that he could feel it. I felt his breath brush up against my face.

I blushed and he chuckled. He started to pull my face closer... And I looked at his lips and started to lean closer... I couldn't breath and then-

"I'm sorry." I said while rolling off him. "I didn't mean to do that." He sighed while sitting up.

"Yeah... And you are with Jake."

"No, just friends. Still. I don't want to ever be more then that." I said. Ugh. I was torn between them. Jake wanted me but I wanted Edward. I guess Edward could tell that I was hurting because he pulled me into him. I leaned my head into his arm and he kissed my forehead.

We would never be more this. He always took my breath away but there was nothing that I could do to be more... We were **forever friends.**

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I had fun writing this. And uh there is a hint up there of what is to happen next... Notice that Bella said that he looked like he was hurting when she saw him in the room. Why is he hurting? What is he going to do? Dun dun dun! Hahaha please review and tell me what you think!**

**F.Y.I It's really cold in San Fran...**


	22. Remembering

**Hey guys so right now I'm in my car driving home and I am very bored and not tired and I got a review and the person said to not keep them waiting so I will not... By the way thanks for the reviews!! :D I love you guys so much:) hahaha anyways please enjoy!**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

I woke up in the morning and thought about yesterday... It had been a great day. And me and Edward almost kissed... I kinda regretted rolling off him... But he wouldv'e regretted kissing me anyways if I hadn't... I looked at the clock and it was 5 in the morning... That's what I get for going to bed so early. But hey I was really tired.

I got up and picked out my outfit. I grabbed a white tank top, a yellow cardigan, and a pair of skinny jeans. I picked out my jewlery and went into the shower. I knew that Emily was still sleeping so I tried to be quiet walking around. I knew my mom and dad were probably at work so I didn't have to worry about them.

Once I got out of the shower I changed and just braided my hair I put my necklace on and my other jewelery. I went down stairs into the living room and jumped onto the couch. I grabbed my phone and decided that I would text Edward. He was probably sleeping but I was bored and wanted to talk to him. I always wanted to talk to him.

_Hey! -B_

I waited for him to text back... Whenever I texted him it usually woke him up so he must be awake now... I wated for at least ten minutes and I had no reply. I don't know why I was worrying but I was. What if he hated me for me almost kissing him yesterday. I decided that I would text Alice.

_Alice I texted Edward and he never replied back. Alice please help!! -B_

_Well it may be bcause it is 6 in the morning!! :P Hahaha, anyways Bella he left. -A_

Wait what..? Left where..?

_Left where? -B_

_He didn't tell you? He's going back to Forks, where he came from before he came here. -A_

What..? Why..? Tears started streaming down my face.

_Why..? -B_

_He didn't say... Just said he was leaving today. He probably doesn't get any service and the airport. His flight leaves at 6:30... He's going by himself which I don't really get. But Esmee is really sad... But yeah Bella I thought that he would've told you... sorry. :( -A_

He couldn't leave... I can't live without him...

I put my phone on the coffe table and just left myself cry. I would see him again... I hope... I don't know hwy but all the sudden I started thinking about the girl that Edward told me about at the party... I thought about what he said about her and how she forgot that he loved her. I don't know why but all the sudden I grabbed my necklace.

"Oh. My. God." I said while sitting up. I was that girl... He was the one who gave me the necklace. I was the one who he loved. I was the one who forgot. I was the first person he loved and hopfully the only. I'm also the one who screwed everything up. I couldn't let him leave. I grabbed my phone and ran upstairs I put on my shoes and grabbed my bag. I ran to the counter and grabbed my car keys.  
Soon enough I was in the car driving to the airport. I still had time and I lived close to the airport. I made it there in ten minutes -speeding-. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the car. Shoot. I grabbed my phone and called Alice.

"Bella?"

"Alice what terminal?"

"11." I loved how Alice was like that. She just gave you the answer without question.

"Thanks." I said and slid my phone shut. I ran to the stop light. It was red. He might already be going on the plane. I looked both ways. No one was coming. I grabbed onto my necklace and started to run. Just then I pulled down and my necklace came off my neck. "NO!" I said as it landed on the ground. The heaert broke in two. I noticed something on one of them.

I bent down and picked it up.

_I'll love you forever Bella. _

_~E_

It all came back to me. Dancing with him in the meadow. Him telling me that he liked me. Us just talking. Us climbing a tree... watching the frogs in the little river... I remember the pain that he left me in when he left... I remember everything

I looked up from the necklace and I saw Edward on the sidewalk. I heard a honking noise and looked to the right. I saw bright head lights and heard the horn.

The last thing I heard was the horn and some yelling my name.

* * *

**Hey sorry it was so short... But yay! She remembers! Anyways please review! :D**


	23. Never Leaving

**Hey guys!! So thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter!! They were amazing I like to go on my email and read all the stuff that you guys have to say... It just makes me smile!! Anyways I got this review and the person was like you should do Edwards point of view and I was like omg that's a good idea so this Edwards point of view of the last chapter:)**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_Whoever invented alarm clocks must have been the dumbest person in the world... _I though I was getting up. It was 4 o clock and I shouldn't have been awake. Well I did have a flight at six. I already finished packing for it just had to put in my tooth brush, pajamas, shampoo, conditoner, Axe, and deordirant.

I went into my bathroom across the hall and took a shower after that I went and put everything inside of my bag. While I was putting everything in there my phone told me that I had a new text. I got up and grabbed from my desk.

It was from Bella. The reason I was leaving California. I know it was a stupid reason but I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to tell her so bad... But I knew she didn't like me that way and she would just be pressured into telling me that she felt the same way too... And now that Jake told her it'd be stupid to say that I gave it to her because I mean would you believe that?

I opened the text.

_Hey! -B_

I started to write a reply but then I stopped. If I talked to her more I would end up staying and that was the reason why I haven't told her... I felt really bad and I knew that she'd be angry at me that I didn't... But I couldn't. I looked out of my window and saw Alice dancing around her room. I laughed and picked up my stuff. I had already said my goodbyes to everyone so all I had to do know was to go to the airport. I put my stuff in my bag and started leave. I let a few tears escape on my way. I didn't know what happen to me this time... Last time I left her I didn't do anything for months. I never knew that I could feel that way. But I had to do this. I was getting in the way of Bellas happiness. And i wanted her to be happy even if I wasn't apart of that happiness.

I parked and got out of my car. Emmett was going to be picking it up this afternoon. He had spare keys to my Volvo. I grabbed all my stuff and went inside the airport. I did my bag stuff and had my carry-on.

"Excuse me sir?" I heard someone from behind call.

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"The flight that your on... It's been canceled. Well not completely cancled just delayed."

Great. "Ok thanks."

Well seeing as that I had some time I decided to go across the street to Starbucks. I didn't really get why it was across the street. Why couldn't it just be in here? But whatever. I walked over and ordered a coffee. I sat down and just thought about Bella. I thought about yesterday and how we almost kissed... I thought about her smiled. Her in my arms when were at the beach. Her face when I was leaving all those years ago. Dancing with her. Watchcing her pick flowers from the meadow. Her laughing while I tickled her in the meadow.

I couldn't take it anymore. I got up from the seat and was walking back to the airport. I was walking on the sidewalk when I heard a young women say, "What is that girl doing in the middle of the street?"

I turned my head and saw a girl kneeling down picking something up. Bella? Her necklace broke. The words. She was reading the words! I couldn't move. I kept telling myself to go and get her but my feet wouldn't do anything. She looked up and looked at me. That's when I heard a honking noise. She turned her head and so did I. I dropped my cup of coffee. Why wasn't she moving?!

"BELLA!" I yelled as I ran towards her. I grabbed her but the truck still hit her leg. Her head had hit the floor pretty hard and she was knocked out. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and dialed 991. People were starting to come over and help me. The ambulance was here in no time.

What was she doing here anyway? And she read the words on the inside of her necklace. I grabbed the necklace from the ground and held onto it like my life depended on it. I read the words over and over again. I realised how true they were. I never stopped loving her.

I watched as the ambulance drove away with Bella inside. I ran into the airport and forced them to give me my bags back. I raced to the hospital.

I wasn't going to leave her. No... She might remember.

I didn't know why but all the sudden... I had hope... For the first time since I was 13


	24. Tellings

**Hey guys so I know that I just uploaded a chapter not to long ago but I don't want to keep you guys waiting and for some reason I'm excitded. **

**I don't own anything**

* * *

"She's going to be ok." I heard a voice say.

"It's a good thing that you pulled her out of the way... Other wise she would've been a goner."

I heard some movement. "When do you think she'll be awake?" I heard a women ask.

"It's hard to say..." I heard a man say.

"Come one guys. Let's get out of here and get some lunch." I heard a lot of people walking and someone closed a door.

I didn't know what the were talking about but suddenly I thought of Edward. Why am I lying down?! Is Edward already gone?! No no no no!!

I snapped open my eyes and I saw needles inside of me. I heard the beeping of the **(I have momentarily forgotten the name of the thingy that keeps your heart in cheek of whatever let's all take a moment and let me remember the name..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... waiting music.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... yeah I give up... let's just call it the thingy.) **thingy **( ;) )** I was in the hospital. I felt the oxygen thing around my head and inside of my nostroils. My heart started to beat faster and the thingy was going like crazy. I grabbed at the oxygen thing around my nose but someone grabbed my hand. My heart started to go faster. I looked up and saw... Edward.

"What do you think you are doing?" He said. His voice made my heart go even faster and I thought that I was going to die. I blushed and looked away. I was just realizing how much my body hurt. He let go of my hand and my heart started to slow.

"Why am I in here?" I asked him.

I looked down and saw that I had a broken leg. What the heck happened?  
"You don't remember?" He asked me.

"No..."

Dissappointment crossed his face. "Well... that sucks."

"Your telling me." I looked around the room and tried hard to think. The first thing that popped into my mind was him tickling me on the ground of the meadow. I smiled... But it hurt so I quickly stopped smiling.

"Why were you smiling?" He asked me. His voice made my heart skip a beat and I blushed as he looked at the thingy.

"Just remembered something." I picked up my arm and put it on my neck. Why was my necklace not there?! My heart started to speed up again but then Edward held up a hand. Oh yeah... it broke... that's why I was here.

He put it inside of my hand and I read the words again.

I decided to play it up a little bit and see what he did. "I wonder what the E stands for... I mean come on at least give me the last initial."

He looked so dissapointed that I could cry. But I kept it up. "I mean if he loves me forever... Then why didn't he at least put another clue. But I guess it isn't Jake because he has no E... Hmmmm... Maybe it's Emmett!" I laughed. "Righhhhht... He deffiantly would have told me... And he likes Rose anyway... Someone who could actually love me forever... Do you know anyone with the name Edwin..?" I looked at him.

He looked like he was about to burst and tell me. He quickly shook his head no. "Hmmmmm. I just don't know anyone who could love me forever... Well I give up. I guess I'll find him someday... You know that would be kinda weird... If he was in the _same_ room as me... Not telling me anything... Just sitting here listening to me guess. Kinda like _you_ are now. But hey not my problem he aint telling me." I had an idea. "But I guess I would tell him that I loved him... more then anything... And I hope that he still feels the same way... Because I can now remember when he told me... When he gave me this... Us dancing... Him tickling me... Us talking..." I raised one eyebrow at him. "But I guess I'll just have to wait for him to tell me."

I laid my head back down and closed my eyes. My heart skipped a beat when he grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I just felt like you didn't feel the same way as me anymore. I left because I had to leave Bella. It wasn't my choice. I didn't do anything for months... You have to know Bella that I do still feel the same way... It's even stronger then before and grows stronger with each new day... And then Jake told you that he gave you it... And if I told you that I gave it to you wouldn't have believed me."

"Why..?"

"Well because the obvious reasons I mean if guys kept telling you that they gave you-"

"No, why were you leaving me again?"

"Because I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing you and him... Every time I was near you I had this sudden impulse to tell you everything... I thought that I would be regected. So I knew I had to leave. I couldn't get in the way of your happiness."  
I opened my eyes. His face was closer then I expected. Our noses were almost touching. "Edward... I can't be happy without you. The night that I saw you kiss Tanya it broke my heart. That's when I knew that I was truly in love with you. I mean I never knew that I could hurt like that." He leaned closer and kissed my forehead. My heart stopped and he quickly pulled away and looked at me with worried eyes. I blushed and looked away. This was going to be interesting. Stupid heart... Stupid face... Always giving me away.

"I wonder..." He said as grabbed my face gently and pulled me to face him again. He leaned closer and his lips touched mine. The seond they did my heart skipped a beat and then started to race faster. He chuckled and pulled away.

"That isn't funny you know!" I said while glaring at him. He chuckled again and kissed my forehead. My heart did the same thing.

I couldn't help but ask him. "Are you going to leave?"

He just looked at me. I took it as a yes. My heart started to race again and tears started to go down my face.

"You can't just leave me know. What am I going to do? Edward please. You can't not no-"

He put a finger on my lips and sat on the bed that I was lying on. He turned to me and leaned his face closer. "Where else can I go?" He said. He kissed my forehead again and just then I started to get tired. He put his cheek on mine so that I couldn't see his face anymore. My heart settled down and the tears went away and fell into a wonderful sleep where only him and me were together...

* * *

**This one's my favorite for surrrrrre. Anyways I loved that line in the Twilight movie so I just had to add it. ANYWAYS please review if you do I will love you forever!**


	25. Night Swimming

**Hello people!! So I guess for the people who reviewd for last chapter... I have to love forever... So I LOVE YOU FOREVER!! Hahaha anyways hope you guys like this chapter!!**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

"So how exactly did he say it Emily? Like 'I like you but I don't like you.' Or did he say it like 'I like you... I think I almost love you'?"

"I think that last one... I mean I could just see it in his eyes." Emily told me.

Currently I was still in the hospital. My leg was doing ok but I still had to stay in here. Me and Emily were disscusing her day at Sam house. She said that she had a lot fun... and that Sam told her that he liked her and she told him it back. Her phone started vibrating and she took it out. "Oh they need me down stairs... I guess my food is ready."

"Ok. I'll see you later." She got up and walked out the door. Everyone was down stairs so now I was by myself. I grabbed my book from the counter on the side of my bed. I was reading Beastly. One of my favorite books.

It was about half an hour later and I was so engrossed in the book that I jumped when somebody opened the door. The heart monitor started signaling that my heart was beating really fast. I had asked Carlisle if he could take it away before... Edward laughed when I asked him that and of course Carlisle said no...

I put my book down and Edward sat down on the chair that Emily had been sitting on.

"So do you know when I'm aloud out of here?" I asked him.

"I'm thinking today... Or if your very unlucky tomorrow." He grinned at me.

"Then tomorrow it is." He laughed. It sounded like bells. I just couldn't believe that he was mine. I mean almost every girl in the school wanted him to be theirs... Now I could call him mine.

He grabbed my hand and my heart started beating really fast... and of course the heart monitor did the same... He laughed but didn't let go of my head. It was kinda of embarrssing that he new now what kind of effect he had on me.

"Oh by the way..." He said while getting something out of his pocket. It was my locket. "I got this fixed for you." He said while handing it to me.

I grabbed it and looked at it. He fixed it to where you could open it without it breaking. I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Anything for you love." Just then the door opened and everyone came in including Carlisle.

"Ok Bella well it seems that you are ok to go home. Just need you parents to sign some papers and then you'll be on your way."

My parents and Carlisle left the room.

"Oh my gosh Bella! Your finally coming out!" Carmen said.

"I know right? Ok so first thing that we have to do when your out is go swimming!" Alice said while bouncing around.

"Guys just because I'm getting out doesn't mean I'm getting the cast off. It could take a couple weeks."

"Pshhhh whatever." Emmett said. "I've had a broken arm before and I went swimming all the time with it on... Carlisle got sorta mad at me."

I just starred at him. "Do you _ever_ think?" Elizaer asked him.

"Hey man... I'm always thinking." He told him. Garrett rolled his eyes.

Wow. "So Bella how does it feel to be in a hospital again?"

"Kinda weird... and unnerving. I hate needles."

"Oh me too!" Rosalie said. "They're just so pointu and scary." We all laughed.

The door opened and my parents walked in with Carlisle. "Ok Bella. Your all ready." He started to turn off the heart monitor.

"Wait!" Edward said. Carlisle stopped and looked at him. They just starred at eachother for a while and I felt kinda awakward laying here between them.

"Ok everybody let's give Bella and Edward a moment please." Carlisle said and everyone walked out. Once the door was closed Edward looked at me. The way he looked at me made me feel like my heart melting.

He got closer. "Just one more time before I'll never be able to hear it again." He said, he got closer and closer and then put his lips on mine. My heart skipped two beats and he started to pull away but I put my arms around his neck and pulled him back. My heart started racing and occassionaly would skip a beat.

He chuckled and pulled away. But this time I let him. I needed to catch my breath.

He smiled at me. I smiled back at him. I couldn't actually believe that I kissed him... twice now.

He got up and opened the door. Carlisle came back in and unplugged everything. He and Edward helped me into a wheelchair and gave me crutches. Edward wheeled me out and we were at my moms car in no time. He helped me in and said goodbye and so did everyone else. We drove home and just talked about why I was at the airport. We got home and Charlie and Emily had beat us. She helped me out of the car and we walked inside... Well I had to use the crutches. Carlisle said that in about a couple days I won't need them that I can just walk with this on.

I got inside and just put my pajamas on. I laid down in my bed with my book. I quickly fell asleep into a deep slumbed.

* * *

Everyone was coming over for night swimming. I had finally got my cast off and my leg was perfectly heeled.

I had already gotten dressed and my smiwsuite was under my clothes. My mom and dad were taking a vaccation and left me and Emily... They wanted some time alone. Me and Emily were sitting around the pool just talking when we saw someone at the gate. I got up and ran over to it and opened it up. It was Alice and Edward.

"Hey guys!" I said I gave Alice and she went over to where Emily was.

"Hey." He said while pulling me into a tight hug. I looked at him and he smiled down at me. "You don't know how lucky I am to call you mine." I smiled at him and grabbed his hand and walked over to the pool. We were waiting for everyone to come so that we could all go. Me and Emily had already got all of my pool stuff. So there were floaties in the pool, stuff to dive for, inner tubes, anything that was really for swimming.

About ten minutes after Edward and Alice had came everyone had showed. It was kinda funny how Rose always wore heels... No matter where she was going... Only once had she worn converse this past year.

All of us girls were around the table in our bathing suites. The guys had already gotten in but we didn't want to go in just yet. We were waiting for the pool to heat up.

We were just talke when Garrett got out and went over to us. "What are you girls talking about?"

"My diet." Emily told him while smiling at him.

He laughed. "Your on a diet?"

"Yes... the diet where you can eat anything you want and whenever you want."

He laughed. "Now that's my kinda diet." He said. He walked over to Kate and picked her up. She started screaming.

"No! Not yet!" She said. But he jumped in with her slung around his shoulder. Poor Katie.

"Now it's you turn Bella." Alice said. Her and Rose got up and grabbed me by my arms.

"No you guys stop!" I said while pushing back with my feet I was doing quiet well but then Carmen came over and helped.

She pushed me from behind and I stumbled forward into the pool not without taking one of them with me of course. I had managed to pull Alice in with me. "Bella!" She complained when we were both above the surface.

"What?!" I said. "Your the one who brought this upon yourself." I laughed and swimmed to the shallow end. I had lights in my pool that changed color so it looked like a disco ball under the water. My pool went about 15 feet deep so yeah... it was pretty deep.

I went over next to Rose who had alos gotten in with Carmen. "Ok guys we are going to see who can hold their breath the longest." Elizaer said. We all agreed and swam to the deep end. We all got in a big circle. The guys were on one side and then we were on the other. I was inbetween Alice and Carmen. All of us girls grabbed hands and we all went under. We had to let go of eachothers hands so that we could stay under water.

I saw Carmen go up after 20 seconds. I looked over at Edward and smiled his crooked smile at me. My heart skipped a beat and I pushed off the ground. Ugh! I know he made me do that... I got up and Carmen was holding onto the edge.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"He smiled at me..." She said.

"Edward did the same thing to me." I said while patting her symaptheticly. Garrett came up and then Jasper. Alice was next and then Kate. The Emily and Sam. Elizear came up too and swam over next to Carmen. She punched it was kinda funny because he didn't know why. So it was only Emmett and Edward.

I looked down to see if any of them were dead. I popped my head back.

"They're ok right?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yeah."

"we should go down there." Rose said. I agreed and we swam down to them. They turned their head to look at us.

We smiled at them. We started swimming around them acting like mermaids. We laughed and went up from breath.

We went back down and just beside them Rose and I looked at eachother and did the thumbs up. We grabbed them by the ears and they started wincing. They both swam up and me and Rose followed them up. We came up and started laughing.

They were glaring at us though. "Why did you do that?" They asked us at the same time.

Me and Rose looked at eachother. We both shurgged. "Because." Everyone laughed except them.

They just glared at us.

It was half an hour later and I was just lying down on one of the floaty things looking up at the sky. Someone from behind grabbed it and I fell into the pool. I looked at who it was. Edward.

"So what are you going to do about Jacob?" He asked me when we were at the shallow end.

"I don't know yet. But I will talk to him soon... I promise." I told him.

After about two hours everyone was gone except Edward. Emily had wen to sleep and him and me were down stairs I was lying on the couh and he was sitting in front of me on his knees. I just looked at him. I started to drift into a nice sleep.

All the sudden it was the most peacful dream ever...

I saw Edward standing in front of me. "I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward."

* * *

**Hey!! Hope you guys liked it!! Their outfits are on my profile!!**

**Please review!!**


	26. Sequal Preview

**Hey guys so while I was doing school I was thinking about writing sequal to this book (Love Me) and then after that I'm going to be writing those other books that I had in mind with the spy one first. So here is a preview. I think I've pretty much decided of what to do... But I need your opinion of if I should do it. Just please tell me yes or no... The idea that I have has to happen other wise it would be a pretty boring story. SOOOOO please tell me what you think. I don't want to write a sequal that's crappy and unncessary. SOOOOO anyways here it is.**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

"Edward it's just not the time for us!" I yelled at him while putting more clothes inside of my suit case. I had tears running down my face. "My life is so screwed right now! I can't take it anymore. I'm messing everything up..." I yelled at him more.

"Bella please." He said through the door.

"Edward no! I saw what happened! Please just stop trying!" I said through all the tears streaming down my face. I replayed the sight of him kissing his ex, Tanya. A sob broke out from my mouth

"Stop trying what?" He asked me as I put more stuff into my suit case.

"Trying to tell me what happened didn't really happen!" I yelled at him while throwing my toilet trees into my suit case.

"Bella..." His voice broke my heart. "Please..."

I threw open the door and he too had tears rolling down his cheeks. I rolled my suit case past him and down the stairs. I went outside and threw everything inside the trunk of my Austin Martin.

I turned around to go back inside my house. "Edward just leave." I said while getting food from my fridge for the trip to Washington. No one knew that I was going there. Not even my so called friends. I could feel them slipping away from me. I know I'm a horrible friend... It's just after everything... I can't be me anymore. This was why I was leaving. And Edward had Tanya again. He could be happy.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled at me from across the counter. "I DIDN'T DO THAT! IT WAS ALL HER! PLEASE!" I turned around and saw anger in his eyes. Directed towards me. I saw the tears rolling down his face and his blood red eyes.

"EDWARD I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!" I yelled back at him. "I CAN FEEL ALL MY FRIENDS SLIPPING AWAY FROM ME! EVEN YOU! FIRST IT WAS JAKE THEN ALI, THEN KATIE, ROSE, AND CARMEN. I'M LOSING EVERYTHING! I CAN'T GET IT THE WAY OF YOUR HAPPINESS!" The tears overwhelmed me and I couldn't see anything around me. I grabbed my heart locket and tore it off my neck. I threw it on the counter and grabbed the food that I had and walked out the door.

"Once you walk out that door Bella you will be dead to me." I heard Edward say from inside.

I froze. I knew I would regret saying this all my life... "You were dead to me the moment you walked inside this Edward Cullen." I said in a harsh tone. There was a hole inside my chest and I had to leave. I ran to my car and threw the food inside. I started it up and drove away. The tears didn't stop. The pain inside me never ceased. The broken heart that I had from losing everything never healed on my way to Washington. Today, all of me died... Today, I was dead to Edward Cullen

* * *

**Wow I almost started crying while I was writing this... But tell me if you think that I should make this sequal. You will be able to figure out some stuff and yeah. But first obviously I will have to finish Love Me which will happen in the next few chapters. Review please!!**


	27. Our Meadow

**Hey guys!! Hope you liked this next chapter... And it is decided!! After I am done with this book I will write the sequal!! I am actually excited for it. I have it all planned!!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

I woke up with a start. I heard someone rummaging around in the kitchen. I turned my head and saw Emily. I laid my head back down and ran my hand through my hair. Jeez what a night.

I got up and ran up stairs. I looked at my phone and my heart started racing and I could hardly breath when I saw it was from Edward.

_Hey meet me at my place:) -E_

I laughed and ran into my closet. I grabbed and outfit and ran to my bathroom. I took a shower using my favorite shampoo and was down stairs in no time. My hair was in a braid on hanging down in the front on my left side.

"What are you doing today?" Emily asked me.

"Going to Edwards, you?"

"Sam..." She laughed.

"Oh ok well good luck." I said while walking out the door. I hopped in my car and sang and drove all the way to Edwards. I saw him standing on his porch. He smiled when I pulled up. My heart melted when I saw his smile. He ran to my door and opened it.

"Hey!" I said while he pulled me into a tight hug and kissed the top of my head. "So what are we doing today?" I asked him.

"We are going to my favorite place." He told me while grabbing my hand.

"And where is that..?" I asked him. We were walking towards the forest.

"You'll see." He smiled down at me and my heart started racing. I blushed and looked straight ahead.

"Wait so that means we're like...hiking?" I asked him.

"Yes that means we are like hiking." He laughed.

"Oh great."

"Don't worry, your safe with me." He said and squeezed my hand. Suddenly I felt safe.

It took just about FOREVER to get here. We were almost there and I saw light. I gasped and took my hand away from his. I started to run towards where I saw the light. It was like a curtain of vines and I pushed it out of the way. It was almost exactly like the one before. Where we met. I started to turn around to get it all in. I heard a stream near by. I nearly screamed when I saw all the flowers. It was exactly like the one back home... just a little smaller. I looked over at Edward who was smiling.

I ran over to him and he pulled me tightly into a hug. "I knew you would like it." He said while holding me.

"You were right."

He walked me over to the middle of the mead and we sat down. His legs were around me so I was in his lap.

"Bella..." He said as he pulled me even closer.

He leaned his forehead on mine. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled at him.

He leaned closer and pressed his lips to mine. Our mouths moved in perfect unison. **(I think that's the right word) **This was the first time that we had kissed since the hospital but still my heart did the same thing. I pulled away but our foreheads were still touching and I still had my eyes closed. He grabbed onto me and pulled me down so that we were lying down.

I opened my eyes and he was propped up on his arm just looking down at me. "Promise me something." I said.

"Anything for you love." My heart started going faster when he called me that.

"Promise me you'll never leave."

He got closer that he was an inch away from my face. "I promise."

"Promise me that you'll never break that promise because so many people do." I said while putting my hand on his face.

"You have my heart... Oh and Bella you shouldn't get hurt so much... I don't want to lose you."

I laughed. "Oh come on... You don't love me that much." I knew he didn't.

"Do you have any idea how important you are to me?" He asked me. And then right there the doubt went away. He really did love me, he really did care about me. I sat up and leaned in to kiss him again. The kiss was so passionate that could have set the forest on fire. I wouldn't have noticed...

* * *

**Hey so hope you guys liked it!! I think the chapter will be about Jacob and her talking and then it might soon... I just don't really now how to end it. But anyways please review!**


	28. Jacob and Esme

**Hey guys!! Here's a new chapter, enjoy!! Last chapter!! AND THEN THE SEQUALLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!! YESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

"Ok guys I'm going call him over." I told my girlfriends inside of Alices room. Me and Edward had just gotten back from the meadow and I as deciding wethere I should talk to Jake.

I took a deep breath and we downstairs to the living where the guys were there looking at the TV like their lives depended on it. Alice went over to the TV and took out the plug of the TV. All the guys groaned while we rolled our eyes.

"Bella has important news." Carmen said while sitting on the arm rest of the couch.

They all looked at me. I held up my cell phone. "I'm going to call him." They all raised their eyebrows except Sam who always seemed to be around more and more.

"Yeah Bells!" He said. "Show him what your made of!" He gave me a high five and I laughed.

I went to my contacts in my phone and when I found Jake I pressed the call button. He answered after the third ring.

"Bella?" He said into the phone.

"Jake! Hey what's up?"

"I um- I uhhhhh nothing." He said.

"Ummmmmm ok... You sound unsure when you say that..."

"Ummm yeah whats up with you?"

"I am doing nothing. BUT I was wondering what your doing today."

"Well I do have plans but I could stop by at your house for a couple."

"Well I'm at Alices..."

"Yeah I know where that is. I'm actually like really close right now be there in 2." He said and I slid my phone shut.

I got up and went to the door. I just had my hand on the door knob waiting. Finally I heard the door bell ring. I opened it up really quickly and saw Jake smiling down at me.

"Hey!" He said when he came in.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him ina serious tone.

He looked confused. "Sure..?"

"Ok thanks." I said while grabbing his hand and pulling him into the kitchen where no one could see us.

"So what's up?" He asked me.

"Everything." I said while running my hand through my hair.

He just looked confused. I pointed to my necklace. His expression grew hard and angry. "Something had to be done. So are you and him together?" He asked in a hard tone.

"Yes." I said back to him angrily.

"Just what I thought." He said back angrily.

I looked at him with disbeliefe. "Your not going to say sorry? You lied to me. And that was a major thing. You knew how I felt about it! And Edward was your best friend! You are such a jerk Jake! I can't believe!"

"I'm sorry!" He yelled at me.

"Oh now you say it!" I yelled back.

"What do even see in him Bella?! He's stupid and immautre!! He doesn't know one thing about anything!! He's just a-"

I didn't let him finish. I punched him in the face and his nose started bleeding. He glared at me while he held his nose with the blood gushing out. "You little-" He started to say but I slapped him.

I knew I had just lost a friend... It kinda hurt... But he lied to me. He stomped out of the room. I heard the front door slam. I heard people laughing and I walked out of the kitchen.

Emmett was laughing so hard he was on the floor. "What the heck did you do to him?" Garrett asked me.

"Put him in his place." Elizear said.

I laughed. Edward came over to me. "Ummm... Don't ever do that. You could've gotten hurt." He said while pulling me closer.

"He was saying stuff about you..." I said while looking up into his eyes.

He laughed and leaned down to kiss me. Some people wolf whisteled and some people just laughed.

I knew then that I would never leave Edward... Ever. I knew I had lost Jake but I wouldn't lose Edward over Jacob. My heart had another crack and the only who could fill it was Jake. But Edward was enough for now.

We heard a knock on the door. Alice opened it and in ran Esme. Edwards mom.

She ran over to me and took me away from Edward. She pulled into a hug. She was crying.

"Esme what is it?" She just cried into my shoulder.

"Weeehhh j-just g-got the news."

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Well it's been a fun journey. If you want to find out what happens review and I will write faster. :P I bet you can't even think of a reason right now :P But you can guess!! So yeah anyways this is the last chapter of Love Me. I will have a next thingy after this saying what songs I used so I better start writing that.**


	29. The End

**Ok first of all I don't own anything. Not the characters, the books, or anything. Just thought about the plot for Love Me. Stephnie Meyer needs all the credit:) There will be sequal. It will be called Can't Take My Eyes Off You. Anyways, all the outifts for this book are on my profile. **

**1 Cornithians 13:4-8 **

**Love suffers long and is kind; love does not envy; love does not parade itself, is not puffed up does not behave rudly, does not seek it's own, is not provoked, thinks no evil; does not rejoice in iniquity, but rejoices in the truth; Love never fails.**

**Soundtrack,**

**Love Me by JJ Heller**

**This I Promise You by Nsync **

**You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**

**Party In the USA by Miley Cyrus**

**Fearless by Taylor Swift**

**Invisable by Taylor Swift**

**Who's That Girl by Hilary Duff**

**Need You Now by Lady Antebellum**

**You by Switchfoot**

**Look After You by The Fray**

**Two Is Better Then One by Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift**

**Miss Independant by Kelly Clarkson**

**Happy by Leona Lewis**

**Hoedown Throwdown by Miley Cyrus**

**Outta Here by Esmee Denters**

**So yeah I hope you guys liked this book:D Thank you for all the reviews and I hope that there are more to come:D Can't Take My Eyes Off You will soon start. Thanks!!**


	30. Update

**Hey guys!! SSOO just making sure that all of you know this... Can't Take My Eyes Off You has the first chapter. I'm just telling you in case you didn't know and was like "When the heck is she going to post it?" SO yeah anyways. You should read it!! **


End file.
